Walking The Warrior's Path
by Iolar
Summary: Sequel to 'From Dark Paths Have We Come'. The war grows darker and more dangerous as Lord Zedd increases the pressure. When the Wizardry World enters the picture, looking for their missing 'savior' things begin to grow complicated all around.
1. The Sparring Match

**WALKING THE WARRIOR'S PATH**

Sequel to 'From Dark Paths Have We Come'. I suggest anyone that has not read 'From Dark Paths Have We Come' read that story first as this one is based off the situations described within.

'From Dark Paths Have We Come' gave Tommy and Harry's 'pre-story' and followed the Rangers through Rita's attacks and introduced Lord Zedd. This story takes place through Lord Zedd's reign and introduces the Wizardry World. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from these words.

**CHAPTER 1 - THE SPARRING MATCH**

Tommy turned from Connor to watch as the other Rangers entered the hangout. They'd grown in the last weeks and it was easy to see just by how they entered. They actually took in their surroundings, were aware of who was present and exactly where. Finally. Even their style of dress had changed. They still all wore their Ranger color but even Tommy wouldn't think of wearing something without his color. Kim stopped wearing flowing skirts and dangling jewelry that would get caught so easily in battle. Billy retired his eye glasses and switched to contacts, Trini and Kim learned to keep their hair pulled back. They all wore pants or shorts that were loose enough to move in yet tight enough not to get in the way, light shirts, and shoes with actual traction. Their communicators were the only accessory any of them wore now. They looked like a team capable of defending their world. They looked like true warriors.

"Tommy. Connor," Jason greeted as they reached them, as he'd learned was expected by all present. He'd been amazed at how varied and detailed the street set society actually was but he'd quickly grown accustomed to it all.

"You guys ready for a workout?" Tommy questioned.

"'Course," Jason answered for them all, a slight smirk touching his lips, feeling more than confident. He'd always been secure in his skills, never lost to anyone even if he knew he would have lost to Tommy. But in the last weeks all of their skills had flourished. He'd never been more ready.

"The month's almost over," Tommy pointed out, and the smirk faded from Jason's face at the reminder. All the Rangers looked suddenly more serious. "So as a test or sorts, you get to spar me." He motioned slightly to the cleared center of the room.

Kim frowned in confusion. "You're going to have six sparring matches?"

"No. I'm going to spar against all six of you and you guys get to work together. No morphing but otherwise no holds barred."

"Six on one, even you could get hurt," Kyle, one of Connor's boys said to Tommy. He believed Tommy capable of almost anything since he'd saved Connor but this just seemed beyond that.

"They won't touch me," Tommy assured. "I've survived two end games against basically the same numbers." This served to lay his and the other boy's worries to rest and raise their awe of him. Connor frowned slightly though as he thought about what else this said about the young warrior. Along with his demands and reactions, Connor decided the other probably had been used in the slave trade.

"Won't touch you huh?" Jason responded, his cockiness returning. "Don't bet on it."

Tommy stood and walked towards them. "Says the guy I knocked out _in my sleep_."

The other Rangers and most of the set laughed. Connor joined in when Jason responded defensively, "Only _one time_! And I really wasn't expecting you to take being woke as an attack!"

Tommy was passed them now, his back to them. "Anytime you're ready guys," he said in a bored tone.

Jason, Harry, and Billy hesitated on the action they'd been planning, knowing that if Tommy said that he was more than prepared for any attack at his back. Zack moved forward, aimed a razor foot kick to Tommy's knee. Just before it could contact, Tommy lifted his leg and turned, landing a spin kick to Zack's side, knocking him down.

"Uhg!" Zack groaned, pushing himself back up.

Tommy glanced at him, then turned his cornflower blue gaze to the other five Rangers. "Perhaps together? Teamwork, guys." He turned back to Zack who was standing now. "Not bad form, Zack. A move made for a quick takedown, not overly showy like you all tended to before. Good try. But remember to follow leads."

Zack nodded slightly at this and waited for Jason's lead. Jason watched Tommy watching him, no one made a move. They stood in relaxed stances less than two foot from each other. Time passed. No one moved, both Tommy and Jason waiting for the other to make the first move and in so doing, give away their strategy.

Jason thought of a plan and caught Zack's eyes for a moment. He made a slight motion with his hand, shielded from Tommy's view.

"This is boring," Zack complained loudly, drawing attention to himself. He took a half-step towards Tommy and Tommy's eyes tracked him. Jason's kick grazed his side as Tommy suddenly dropped to the ground in a leg sweep that took down Jason, Zack, and Kim. Billy saw the move and jumped over, flipped and landed behind Tommy, back to back as Tommy rose in the same spot he'd started. Billy blindly elbowed behind him and heard a slight grunt as his elbow connected. Tommy swirled around, a back-fist flying towards the Blue Ranger who responded by dropping below and kicking out towards Tommy's shin just as Trini came in with a roundhouse kick at his stomach. Tommy caught Trini's kick, pulled her off balance just as Billy's contacted. Tommy stumbled at the hit but used his grip on Trini's leg to pull her in and throw her into Billy and Zack, who'd just managed to stand again. The three fell in a tangle. Harry tried a tackle, Tommy moved and just let Harry's momentum carry him into Kim, where they landed atop the other three. Tommy turned to Jason and the two were quickly locked in combat so fast and intense no one could follow them.

The other Rangers managed to get untangled and they took a moment to get their breaths back, watching their leaders - one official, one they just followed. They shared a look then moved as one to once again engage Tommy.

Connor and his boys sat back and watched gob smacked as the match took place at a speed too fast for the eye to follow, looking like a maelstrom of flashing colors.

Kim was the first to drop out, at just under an hour. Completely exhausted, she managed to pull herself over beside where Connor sat and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. One of the boys brought her a water and she smiled in thanks. Zack was next, then Trini and Billy. Harry managed to hang on to the hour and a half mark. When he dropped out, it was once again Tommy against Jason, and neither boy showed signs of tiring.

"How do that do that?" Kim wondered aloud. She was stretching now, as she'd been doing since she got her breath back as she knew how sore she'd be if she didn't.

Connor commented, "You lasted almost an hour full out, girl. I'd ask you that."

She blushed. "That's the Power."

Billy explained, "The Ranger Power changed us beyond what happens when we morph. I honestly don't know what or how much it changed us but I do know that none of us are bound by normal human limitations. Tommy and Jason's Powers are the strongest. Perhaps it changed them more. Though Tommy's story proves he's strong without Ranger Powers added."

"He's always been a strong fighter," Harry agreed, still just a little breathless.

Billy smiled. "He is most talented. However the strongest point in him is his spirit. That he remains a good person after the hells he's lived shows this."

Tommy and Jason stood facing each other. Jason's breathing was just a bit fast, Tommy's hair was coming loose.

"I think that's enough," Tommy said, not the least bit breathless. Like he hadn't been sparring all out and against multiple opponents for almost two hours straight. Jason smiled in relief as he moved to the others and joined them in stretching. Tommy's blue turquoise eyes took in the Ranger team as he said, "Good job. I'm sure you all see how much you've improved these weeks. - In September, we were the Power Rangers by virtue of holding the Power relics, our planet's defenders simply because no one else was fighting. Today, there is not one Ranger here that is anything less than a true warrior. I'm proud of you. As we work, you'll only get better."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	2. The Month Is Over

**CHAPTER 2 - THE MONTH IS OVER**

The sound of his communicator woke Tommy, he glanced at the clock as he answered. Three in the morning. "I'm here," he said, no traces of sleep in his voice.

'Tommy, there's something breaking in here!' Skull's terrified voice responded. 'I don't know - it's not human!'

"I'm on my way," Tommy promised. He heard a sound outside then Harry ran into the room.

"They've sent something after Mr. Caplin," Harry warned.

"Morph in and take him to the Command Centre. Then check on the Applebee's," Tommy ordered. He quickly sent a call to the rest of the Rangers. "Wake up guys! Check your area, Zedd might be trying for your families! Get everyone to the Command Centre!" He didn't give them time to respond before morphing out.

Harry morphed and teleported into Mr. Caplin's bedroom. "Wake up!" he ordered. "They're after you!"

Mr. Caplin opened his eyes and saw the morphed White Ranger before him. "Harry?"

"They're breaking in here. Get up, I'm taking you to the Command Centre." A crash sounded, jarring Mr. Caplin fully awake. He hurried out of bed and pulled on some clothes as the White Ranger fought the creature now in his hallway. He grabbed his briefcase by habit as he stepped into the hall behind the White Ranger. Harry immediately stepped back, grabbed his arm, and teleported them out and away from the monster.

Alarms were blaring in the Command Centre. "Shut those off, Alpha," Harry commanded. He told Mr. Caplin, "You should be safe here. I have to check on Mrs. Applebee's family."

Mr. Caplin watched him leave then glanced around.

"Do not touch anything," Zordon warned, and Mr. Caplin jumped as he saw the huge floating head for the first time. Alpha brought him a chair and he thankfully sank into it.

888

Tommy fought his way through the putties that were crawling in the broken windows of the Bulkmeir home, noticing they were stronger and harder to take out than Rita's putties had been. "Skull! Bulk!"

"Upstairs!" Bulk yelled.

Tommy vaulted the stair railing and kicked the nearest putty down the stairs and into the others climbing after them. He pulled his blaster and fired into the ones that had reached the second floor. "Which room!" he questioned as all the doors were shut tight. A smart move as it hid their location from the enemies. When Bulk called out, Tommy rushed in their direction. "It's me," he said as he reached the door. Skull opened it to him, closing it the moment Tommy cleared the doorway. A loud bang sounded as several putties ran into the closed door.

"It won't hold long," Skull commented.

"I know." Tommy glanced around the room. It was the master bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Bulkmeir were staring at him in shock. "We need to get out of here. If you'll trust me, Mr. and Mrs. Bulkmeir, I can teleport all of us to the Command Centre. You'll be safe there."

The couple shared a look. Mr. Bulkmeir said, "Our sons called you here. If they can trust you then I will."

"Better reaction than I got from the other Rangers' parents," Tommy murmured as he initiated the teleport.

Appearing in the Command Centre, Tommy's eyes scanned the gathering. He was glad to see Mr. Caplin safe as well as the Kwan's and Cranston's, even if they all still looked worried. "Where?" Tommy demanded.

Alpha answered, "Harry is working his way to the Applebee's, Trini joined Kim at her home and Billy is helping Zack. Jason's at his home and they are also attacking those boys you asked to help with training."

"I'm there then," Tommy said, teleporting out.

888

Tommy appeared in the middle of a full out battle. Connor and his boys were surrounded, fighting in the middle of the floor. They'd formed a circle in which the younger kids and the injured were protected by those around them and they refused to give ground. Tommy tossed Connor his blaster, said, "It works better than your guns here."

Connor didn't say a word, merely holstered his gun and started using the blaster. Tommy pulled his dragon dagger and took out as many of the attackers as he could, moving around the circle and supporting wherever it was most needed. Before long, Harry teleported in and joined them, followed by Jason, then Billy and Zack. When Trini and Kim arrived, Billy stepped out of the fight to check the wounded while Kim started teleporting out the younger children. Only when all the wounded and the noncombatants were safe did they start taking Connor's set. Tommy and Connor were the last two to leave the battleground.

888

The Rangers powered down once back within the Command Centre. Though the place was crowded, the only ones present that hadn't already known their identities were Mr. and Mrs. Bulkmeir - and their sons had explained while the Rangers fought.

When Tommy and Connor appeared, Tommy's crystal blue gaze swept over the assembly. "Everyone here?"

Jason shook his head. "They took my parents. Dad was being stupid, wouldn't listen," he griped but you could hear the fear in his voice. This wasn't expected. They'd assumed Zedd meant to target them, not their loved ones.

"Mine too," Kim breathed.

"And mine," Zack added. "Billy and Trini's families are here. - Tommy, you don't think … I mean, when he said it'd be an end game, he meant against us right? He wouldn't kill _them_? They aren't fighters."

Tommy's expression was grave as he tried to think of something to say, anything besides pointing out that them not being fighters just meant they were the weakest link. "They didn't just kill them in the fight, they were trying to take them. That means we have a chance to get them back," he finally said.

Tommy saw Mrs. Applebee and her husband and Kevin. He turned to Connor. "Check your people, see if anyone's missing. - Med bay's this way."

Connor followed Tommy to the med bay and checked on his injured boys. Billy met them at the door and said, "Everyone will survive. Don't touch any of the controls though, and don't wake anyone. The automatic system's can heal them from here."

Connor nodded slightly. "Thanks," he absently said as he walked passed the Ranger.

Striker, Connor's second in command, nodded to his boss and told them, "All ours came through. Listening to this man explain how those aliens fight helped that."

"Good to hear," Tommy said to this. He and Billy exited the med lab and joined the rest of the Rangers.

"It was supposed to be us," Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "When you care about someone, it can be used against you. I've always known that."

Billy stated, "I believe I'm starting to understand that."

"But the ones that mean the most to you are also the ones that give you the strength to keep going," Tommy added, his cobalt gaze meeting each of the Rangers' eyes in turn. "You guys taught me that. - We need to find where he took the others. Our day's just starting."

Billy and Trini immediately went to the controls. Tommy told the others, "Get some rest. I know you're worried but going in dead tired isn't going to help anyone." Receiving reluctant agreement, Tommy rose his voice and ordered, "Everyone is to stay in the Command Centre until we have things settled down."

"You have food here?" Bulk asked.

"Not yet," Tommy said with a hint of laughter. Trust Bulk to think with his stomach. "Connor?"

The gang leader exited the med bay. "Yeah?"

"You want to come with me to get food for this bunch?"

"Can I keep your blaster?"

"Not a bad idea really." Tommy walked to a wall panel and placed his palm against it. A green glow surrounded his hand then the panel slid open, revealing a weapons locker. He removed a standard blaster and sent it to his Ranger gear with a flick of his wrist. Then he pulled out several others which his passed out to the gang members, then Bulk and Skull, Mr. Bulkmeir, and anyone else that knew how to shoot a gun and was willing to accept the weapon. Sealing the locker once more, Tommy said, "We'll be back with food as soon as possible. - Billy, keep a lock on us just in case."

"Affirmative," Billy acknowledged.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	3. Preperations

**CHAPTER 3 - PREPERATIONS**

It looked like a refugee camp. That was the first thing that entered Tommy's mind as his clear green gaze swept the usually sterile environment of the Command Centre. There was nothing to differentiate between the street kids and the rich families of his fellow Rangers. Men, women and children huddled together, sitting or the floor. Their clothing ripped and dirty, their wounds healed but the blood still stained their skin and clothes. Their faces were drawn and tired and broken. Defeated. Lost. His teammates looked just as defeated as any of them. Just as Zedd wanted.

Billy's expression as he looked up from his scans was just as broken. Tommy walked over and laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "What did you find?" The other Rangers heard his question and joined them.

"I've located them however I am unable to find a way through the signal blockers," Billy said in defeat.

"Don't give up. While there's life, there's hope," Tommy responded. "What's the block on?"

"Our Powers. All of them except the Green Dragon. You could teleport in there pretty close to the captives but no other Power holder can."

"What about if we don't hold the Power?" Jason asked. "If we leave our Coin behind?"

Tommy shook his head no. "It won't work. Once a Ranger always a Ranger. The Power's forever part of us. - I'll have to go in alone."

"Yeah 'cause this whole setup doesn't scream out trap in flashing neon letters or anything," Harry drawled.

"We know it's a trap Har," Tommy said. "But that can't stop us. And if mine's the only one that can get through…" He hesitated the questioned softly, "Is it a block on Powers besides the Green Dragon or is it a block specifically on the Dino Ranger Powers?"

"On the Dino Powers," Billy answered slowly, trying to figure out where Tommy was going with such a question. "But all the rest of us _are_ Dino Rangers. There isn't another."

"Zordon," Tommy said, turning his attention to their mentor. "Open the chamber with the Thunder Power Coins." At this, everyone's attention focused upon Tommy.

Zordon didn't respond immediately. "The Thunder Power was locked away for good reason, Green Ranger."

"Yes. Because you fear it. But it isn't the Power that's dangerous, it's the being that controls it. In and of itself, the Power is neutral."

"It is an Elemental Power, Tommy, almost as dangerous as the Green Dragon."

"You _do_ remember you're talking to the Green Dragon Ranger, right?" Tommy returned.

Zordon ignored this. "Only a mage born can retrieve those Coins from that chamber and activate a Thunder Ranger team and if that being is not Powerful enough they will destroy him and the Power will rain havoc upon the world and beyond."

"I know all this," Tommy said with a hint of annoyance. "You told me all this the first time I heard them call to me. Open the chamber, Zordon."

"You must be Powerful enough to control every single one of those Powers the instant the chamber is unsealed or all will be destroyed, Tommy. It is too much for any one being."

Tommy looked at him a moment in silence. Then he softly stated, "When I was little, there was a hurricane that came to shore where I lived. It was a powerful storm, the area had been evacuated. But the place I stayed, they wouldn't leave. We were all still there when the storm hit. I was outside, standing on the shore looking out over the sea when it hit. Everything was flattened in it's wake. Buildings collapsed, places were flooded and people were washed away by the waters. Power lines fell, nothing stood against it. But me. I stood on the shore as it hit and I stood there unmoving while it raged and I stood there still when it was all over. Completely safe. Never endangered but instead protected by the storm all others feared. - Open the chamber, Zordon. I have nothing to fear."

For the first time ever, Zordon gave thanks for his inner-dimensional prison that caused him to only be visible through the Power tube and left his features distorted. For if it wasn't for this then everyone present would have been able to see his shock and fear at those words. He'd known since he first saw the child that he was most likely the Child of Prophecy yet there was a big difference between strongly suspecting and having the proof spelled out so vividly. "The chamber will open for you," Zordon answered him.

Tommy turned and headed towards the chamber he knew held the Thunder Coins, his cerulean gaze once again scanning the gathering. Gone was the despair and defeat, in its place a spark of hope and a sense of awe. He walked through them silently and continued deep into the Command Centre's lower storage chambers until he stood before a door well hidden in the shadows of the lowest level. A green light glowed softly then changed to red as he watched, signifying the chamber unlocked. Tommy smirked at that even as he palmed the door open. It was a sign of just how much the Powers actually changed the holders that despite being from a society where red was the danger warning, none of the other Rangers ever thought twice about the Command Centre's systems being exactly opposite of that.

The door slid open, the blockers keeping the Thunder Powers trapped were released, and those Powers reached out to Tommy. Welcoming, embracing. The same protected feeling he'd felt within the hurricane once again. He picked up the box holding the Thunder Coins and felt them reach out to him and through him, bonding with him and acknowledging him as the master of the Thunder Line. Granting him the addition of the Power of Thunder to his Green Dragon in exchange for him activating a team.

He was smiling as he returned to the main chambers. Without hesitation, he went to those most worthy of a warrior line. "Connor, how would you like to be a Power Ranger?"

Connor looked at him in shock. It took him a moment to be able to reply. "What's the catch?"

"You get drawn into a war, that's a pretty major catch. But I think you're already there anyway." Tommy shrugged. "It's forever. But it's under me alone. The Thunder Powers accepted me as master of the Line. No other government, no other responsibilities. Just my rules and you already know them."

Connor smirked at that. "Yeah. What I've been doing anyway." He paused, thought about the offer. Then sighed. "If it was anyone else I'd say they were insane. Yes, Tommy. I accept."

Tommy opened the box and said, "Grab any Coin."

Connor looked in the box at five identical Coins. With a slight shrug he reached in a grabbed one which immediately showed a red tone.

"The Red Phoenix Power," Tommy informed the room even as the knowledge of the Power filled Connor's mind.

_Can you hear me? If so just think your response,_ Tommy then questioned silently.

Connor's eyes grew big but he thought, _I hear you. This is fucking weird._

_Yeah, it freaked me out the first time I talked to someone this way too. The Thunder Rangers will be your team, Con. Who do you suggest for the other Powers?_

Connor looked at the box, counted the coins. _Striker, Rocky, Adam, and Justin._

Tommy nodded to this then located the four boys. "Striker," he said to Connor's second in command. "Would you be a Power Ranger?"

Striker looked to Connor first then agreed. The Coin he took from the box shaded to Brown at his touch. "Brown Basilisk?" Striker half stated, half questioned.

"Adam?" Tommy asked the next boy. Adam Park was the oldest son of a police detective that often spoke against the Power Rangers, resulting in fierce arguments at home until it led to a divorce. Adam ran away when his mother received custody of both him and his brother and chose to move out of Angel Grove. He'd joined the gang barely two months ago and Tommy's calling his name now took him by surprise. "Would you be a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked softly, knowing for him it was a bigger question that for the others. It wasn't just asking if he'd serve, it was asking if he'd become part of the thing his mother believed in and his father abhorred, the very thing that caused his family to split apart.

"I will," Adam answered with a calm pride. He claimed his coin, the Black Wyvern.

"Rocky." Rocky DeSantos, only recently orphaned in one of the alien attacks, reached forward to accept the Coin before any more words were spoken, and claimed the Power of the Grey Griffin. "Justin," Tommy called the final name, and youngest of the chosen boys. Justin was just older than Tommy himself. The quiet boy stepped forward and took the final Coin which shaded to Blue, making him the Blue Sidhe Ranger.

"Welcome aboard, Thunder Rangers," Tommy said to them all as the box that once held the Thunder Coins disappeared like fog after a storm. "We have work to do."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review. And yes, I am aware that I completely changed the Thunder Powers.


	4. Thunder Rangers

**CHAPTER 4 - THUNDER RANGERS**

"Seems workable but how am I supposed to sneak anywhere in some bright red getup?" Connor questioned of the gathered Rangers. For privacy the two teams had moved to one of the lower levels to plan the rescue. Nearly an hour later, almost everything was ready.

Tommy smirked. "Simple, you don't. Morph, Con."

Not questioning him, Connor called out, "Red Phoenix." In a flash of flame, the Red Thunder Ranger stood morphed before them all. The armor was similar to the Dino Ranger team but a bit more streamlined, smoother. It wasn't the bright red of Jason's armor but instead a darker shade, the color of dried blood. The weaponry was also different as his holster for his blaster rested for the same draw he was used to with his gun. Two small daggers, not all that different from his fighting knives, were sheathed at his sides and a set of throwing daggers were at the small of his back, all almost invisible against his armor. Connor took this in and said, "No problem with the color then. Let's see the others."

Striker stood up and Zack stopped him. "Before you morph, how much like a basilisk will he be?" he aimed the question at Tommy.

"He won't kill you with a look, Zack. But yes, he will have the Power to kill with a glance. It's controlled, just like your Powers are."

Striker asked, "You're sure of that?"

"The Power accepted you. It won't give more than you can handle."

"Alright. Brown Basilisk." The earth itself seemed to rise up around him in an instant. His earth brown armor was like Connor's except instead of daggers, he had claws coming out of the back of his gloves. He knew when fighting an enemy those claws would be poisonous yet the poison would only be there when facing an enemy. It would not allow itself to harm a friend or bystander anymore than he would want to do so himself.

Rocky stood next. At his call the air swirled around him, clearing to reveal the Grey Griffin Thunder Ranger. His gloves had a talon like claws coming out their backs, his boots were tipped with claws like a lion. The air whirled around him with each motion, his speed greatly enhanced.

When Adam morphed into the Black Wyvern Ranger, another whirl of air responded. His gloves and boots were tipped with talon claws and a slight line under his arms spread down into wing membranes when he concentrated, giving him the ability to fly. He grew aware that if he breathed out just so, a poisonous cloud would fill the room but under his control. It would effect only those he wished effected and leave all others alone. "Cool."

Land magic responded to Justin's morphing call, surrounding him just as it had Striker. His only weapon was his blaster which, like all the Thunder Rangers', was set to the location he normally carried his gun. On his belt was a healing pouch which would supply him with almost any medical supplies he might need. The Sidhe gave him a natural healing touch, though not as strong as Tommy's abilities. He was aware that he could trap enemies within a circle too, whether it was 'natural' like a circle of trees or stones, or a circle he drew on the ground, if they were in the boundaries of the circle he had control. "I like this," Justin commented quietly. He knew how to fight and could hold his own but he before he ended up on the streets he'd planned to be a doctor. This seemed even better to him.

"Which just leaves seeing how this Power changed mine," Tommy commented.

"What?" the original team exclaimed. Trini continued, "What do you mean changed yours? You didn't get a new Power."

"Actually I did," Tommy responded. "I was the Green Dragon Storm Ranger. Now I'm master of the Thunder Line, making me the Green Dragon Thunder Storm Ranger. Team's a little unbalanced though. I expected at least one Water Elemental."

His words didn't make sense to the others but they kept their questions to themselves as Tommy morphed. Unlike before, his morph was announced with a mixture of flames, land, and air swirling around him, the combination of the three morphs of the Thunder Team. His armor changed to the smoother lines of the Thunder Rangers, the Green coloring stayed the same but the gold and white portions turned to a midnight green. His dragon dagger remained at his side as did his blaster but in addition he now had a double edged long sword sheathed at his back. "Nice but too noticeably different right now," he breathed to himself. He made a gesture with his hand and the whole assemble wavered for a moment before clearing to show him as they were used to seeing him.

"You changed it back?" Kim asked.

Tommy shook his head no but it was Harry who answered, "It's a glamour. He's real good at them."

Tommy turned to Connor. "Ready?"

"Ready," Connor responded.

As they prepared to teleport out, Jason said, "Watch your back, bro. I hate you going there without me at your back."

"I know bro," Tommy said. "We'll be back before you know it." Without another word, they teleported out.

The original team headed back to the main room. "This is weird," Zack said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "This is like the first time we're the ones waiting for someone else to save the day."

888

The Green Ranger appeared in the middle of an empty corridor of the ground level of Zedd's newly finished palace, alone. The captives were held three levels below ground but those levels were blocked from teleportation to the Green Dragon Storm Powers as well as the Dino Line. It wouldn't block him now, the Thunder Line changed his Power signature enough the blocks wouldn't know to stop him. But teleporting further in would give away information and that wasn't the plan. Moving silently down the corridor, Tommy allowed just enough Power to slip through his shields that Zedd would read his presence on the level but not enough that anyone should be able to pinpoint his location.

Despite what he'd suggested to the other Rangers, this part was almost completely guesswork. He knew how much Power would be needed for Zedd's people to notice him, he knew Zedd would notice him well before that but he didn't know at what point that would occur. The same lack of knowledge kept him from knowing whether or not Zedd could pinpoint him within the castle. There was no way around it. It was a gamble any way he went. Tommy wouldn't admit to anyone how afraid that made him, not even himself.

888

The Thunder Rangers appeared in a shadowed alcove of the third level underground without so much as a flicker to announce their arrival. Connor had been worried about that, after the rather flashy method of morphing. But the Thunder Line truly was a Line made for espionage, a setup the Thunder Rangers were comfortable with as they could never be with the flashy ways of the Dino team.

Without a word spoken, the team moved down the corridor towards the cell holding the three Rangers' parents. Five Rangers to rescue six people, with Tommy running interference. Connor would feel better about the whole thing if he didn't care more about the one running interference than he could ever care about some stupid adults that got themselves in trouble because they refused to listen.

Connor motioned the team to stop, hearing others in the room they needed. He shimmied over to the corner, knelt down and peaked around the doorway. He signaled the others the two dozen guards. Adam signed poison breath and Rocky signed he could remove the air in the room. Connor nodded his agreement then motioned Adam to fly over the doorway and take the ones closest then while Rocky targeted from the other side. Not sure how quickly either one could work their new abilities nor how fast their enemies would react to the attack, Conner, Striker, and Justin prepared to fight. When everyone was ready, Connor motioned the two forward with their attack.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	5. Rescue Operation

**CHAPTER 5 - RESCUE OPERATION**

The Green Ranger stopped in the middle of the corridor when he felt them teleport in followed immediately by a block on all forms of teleportation. It seemed Zedd wasn't taking any chances. The corridor was smoothly blank, no doors, no air vents. Goldar and Scorpina were behind him along with two dozen Wraths. Lord Zedd stood before him, another two dozen Wraths a short distance behind him.

"Overkill?" Tommy drawled. "Or do you just think so little of your toy soldiers that it'd take over four dozen of them to take on one little teenager?"

Zedd chuckled but made no comment on Tommy's words. "You feel different, my child." He closed the distance between them, his gaze scanning the boy before him. Nothing looked different yet the feeling remained.

888

It went smoother than they could have hoped. Almost everyone fell to Rocky and Adam's attack, the few remaining died at a glance from Striker. Connor broke open the cell door and Justin immediately moved to the six captives. They were all injured but only Mr. Scot was unconscious. The rest followed Connor's orders, Mr. Taylor and Mr. Harte carried Mr. Scot as the Rangers led the way out. Before long, they reached the teleport point and returned with all six adults to the Command Centre.

The Dino Rangers helped their parents to the med lab. Jason glanced at his father a few times, torn between worrying about him and being angry that his attitude led to this trouble. His anger remained the strongest though as Tommy had yet to return.

Once in the lab, Justin began healing the minor wounds while Billy and Trini scanned for anything else.

"You signaled him?" Jason asked Connor, even though he knew the answer. Connor was a good man, a talented leader, and there was no way he would forget such an important step. It would have helped though if Jason knew how Connor signaled Tommy since all communications were blocked. Yet when planning, neither Tommy nor Connor seemed to think the blocks would be a problem.

Connor offered the other leader a smile. "You might be more used to him fighting your style, Jason, but Tommy's like us. He'll be back when he finishes."

Connor walked off, checked on his set, knowing if he stayed near Jason he just might slip and mention Tommy's current location as the two were speaking telepathically. If surrounded by his boys, he didn't have to worry if he slipped and spoke aloud.

Jason watched him go, still deeply worried for his brother but now wondering what else Tommy planned to do while on the moon.

888

_We're clear, _Connor's voice sounded in Tommy's mind. _No witnesses._

"Different?" Tommy repeated with a hint of confusion he didn't feel. The Green Dragon Line was of Zedd's family so it was only to be expected he'd sense some difference in Tommy now. How much he felt and what he could tell from that feeling was the only unknown factor. As Tommy spoke with Zedd, he telepathically informed Connor of his situation while telling him not to mention it to any of the Dino Rangers. The two Rangers began to form a basic plan of escape, though nothing solid could be known until they knew Zedd's next move.

"Tomi," Zedd said, his tone that of a parent scolding an errant child. It was not a tone of voice Lord Zedd had ever used before, for any reason.

Tommy stayed silent and still, unsure what to think of Zedd's unusual reactions. If the Dark Emperor was going to treat him completely different than anyone else he'd ever dealt with before, it would take some time to be able to predict anything about him.

888

Connor frowned as Tommy's latest thoughts filled his mind.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Striker asked softly, taking care his words didn't carry beyond the boys of the set.

"Lord Zedd's acting different with Tommy," Connor said. "It's not completely bad though. He's being … nicer."

Striker frowned now. "That'll make the planning more difficult. But I guess it'll make it more likely he'll be alive for us to execute the plan."

"There is that."

888

Zedd grew tired of Tommy's continued silence. "Power down."

Tommy bit back his initial response. After a slight hesitation he said, "That sounds a little suicidal to me."

Zedd laughed. "Power down and come with me now and you will be unharmed. Doing anything else would be the 'suicidal' move, my boy."

Tommy thought for a second. The odds were against him at the moment, even without Zedd's presence. There was no way he could take on that force and Zedd himself without revealing the Thunder Powers. He couldn't call in backup either - the Dino line was still completely blocked and the Thunder couldn't teleport directly in anymore than he could teleport out. Even if they could, calling them now would be revealing secrets best kept. That was the whole reason he'd come in as a distraction, so Zedd wouldn't know how the rescue was accomplished. Which meant the only choice was to go along with Zedd for the moment.

Tommy concentrated on making sure the de-morph wouldn't look any different than before. In the usual flash of green light that Tommy was so glad to see, Tommy stood unmasked before the Dark Lord.

"Wise choice, my boy," Zedd said, smirking. "Come." He turned and led Tommy further down the corridor, the forces before and after matching step. They were five levels below ground when Zedd stopped before a doorway. He opened the door and motioned Tommy inside. "Make yourself at home, my child. We have much to discuss when I return."

Zedd sealed the door behind Tommy with massive magic, leaving only a blank wall visible inside. Tommy felt the blocks on the level and knew he'd be unable to teleport or morph so instead of wasting time trying, he looked around the rooms.

It was a massive apartment, grander even than the Senatorial estate he'd been sent to on occasion while he was in Seetha's possession. Everything was done in green and black making even the best lighted areas seem gloomy.

It entered through an entrance hall lined with portraits of all previous holders of the Green Dragon Storm Power. The sitting room was larger than any place Tommy ever lived and set up with a comfortable looking main sitting area along with several more intimate settings around. The dining room table was intricately carved and while it didn't look the slightest bit comfortable it did look like you would expect to find in the home of an Emperor of a most prestigious empire. There was only one bedroom and the closet was filled with clothing in Tommy's size. All green of course. The bed looked comfortable. The bathroom was larger than Tommy's apartment and had a full hot tub and jucuzzi and walk in shower, each one big enough for all the Rangers to share. Next he found a gym stocked with the machines he used to work out, a dojo without any weaponry, and finally a library larger than his school. No kitchen. No one else present anywhere in the rooms.

Tommy returned to the sitting room and took a seat in the far corner and began planning strategy with Connor.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	6. Lord Zedd

**CHAPTER 6 - LORD ZEDD**

_He's coming back,_ Tommy informed Connor and immediately felt the other boy settle in to observe. Zedd stalked into across the room and stood towering over the young Ranger. Tommy didn't move from his seat, just looked up at Zedd, his light green eyes meeting the dark lord's gaze, his expression giving away nothing.

"How did you do it?" Zedd hissed.

"Do what?" Tommy responded, keeping his expression blank. It seemed Zedd finally noticed his missing captives.

"You know what!"

"Uh sorry, I don't. In case you forgot, I've been sitting in this place with no way to leave since you left me here. So really, what do you think I could have done?"

"Enough, child! I know you did something. They could not have escaped on their own!"

_Have to agree with him there,_ Connor couldn't help but comment.

Tommy smirked, his eyes shaded to Columbia blue for just a second before shading back to light green as he blanked his expression once again. "The Rangers' parents escaped?" Tommy questioned, sounding surprised. "That must be real embarrassing, failing to keep someone that hopeless locked up for any time like that. You must really have a hard time finding good help. Really. What'd you do, lock them in your teleportation room with step by step instructions on how to run the equipment?"

Zedd growled. Connor said, _Careful man. You trying to piss him off?_

_No,_ Tommy responded. _Just trying for surprised here. The pissing him off thing's just a fun bonus._

_Fun. You're insane. You know that right?_

Tommy didn't respond as right at that moment, Zedd back-fisted him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Tommy sat up slowly, wiped the blood from his lip. He made no move against Zedd, knowing the other to be a talented and Powerful warrior. He stayed sitting on the floor.

"What did you do?" Zedd hissed again.

Tommy sighed. "Seriously Zedd. What do you think I could have done? I never got near them."

Zedd stared at him for a long moment then the anger seemed to flow out of him as he took a seat across from Tommy. "I might believe you had nothing to do with it child, if the one emotion that crossed your face had been shock rather than humor."

Tommy did looked shocked then, his eyes flashed to green turquoise before shading back to light green once again. Zedd chuckled. "Yes, child. Your eyes give you away even when your expression does not. You're an empath of the Green Dragon Line. While not common it has occurred enough that the colors corresponding to major emotions are well mapped."

His eyes now shaded to royal blue in confusion. Before he could even think to voice his questions, Zedd explained, "Your eyes change between shades of blue and green depending upon what you are feeling. It is a sign of an empath for ones eyes to change like that, the color spectrum in which they change shows the line of Power they are aligned. Your strongest emotions show in shades of green yet it also shows you could have handled a Blue Power though it wouldn't have matched you as well. Now tell me, child. I know you did something to get those people out."

"I wasn't anywhere near them," Tommy repeated.

"Tomi," Zedd said in a slightly exasperated tone. "My child. You were the distraction."

"I'm not yours."

"I already explained that to you, _**my **_child," Zedd said, stressing the possessive. "I _should not_ have to explain it again. Now answer me."

Tommy sighed and rubbed his temples to ward off a building headache, closing his eyes. "Zack's cousin's a soldier. He stayed in touch with his squad mates."

Zedd pulled Tommy's hand away from his face and grabbed his chin, turned his face up to make him meet Zedd's eyes once again. Tommy winced in pain as his claw pressed against Tommy's bruised cheek, his eyes shading to iceberg blue. "You sent these soldiers in?"

"Obviously couldn't send in the Dino Rangers," Tommy said in response.

Zedd released Tommy's chin, his hand lightly brushing the injured cheek before he sat back. "If you had simply told me this when I first asked, that would not have happened. You make things more difficult for yourself, my child." Zedd paused but Tommy kept his silence. He waved Tommy off. "Go to bed now, my child. We shall speak more in the morning."

Tommy hesitated a moment but as Zedd showed no signs of leaving himself, Tommy decided it best to at least appear to follow the order. He slowly pushed himself up then headed to the bedroom, never taking his focus off of Zedd. He stood in the bedroom listening for Zedd to leave. Instead, the dark lord came to the bedroom door.

"That would be less than comfortable to sleep in, my child," Zedd commented as he leaned against the door frame. "You _will_ be sleeping, Tomi. The bottle beside your bed is a sleeping potion. I would strongly suggest you willingly take it. _After_ you change clothes."

Tommy looked at the bottle for a moment, feeling the dark lord's eyes upon his back. _Connor. Looks like I'm sleeping tonight._

_Sounds like it,_ Connor agreed. _Do what you have to. I'll keep things calm here._

_Good luck with that._ Tommy reluctantly picked up the sleep pants from the bed then glanced towards Zedd. The dark lord said, "I'll be back to watch you take your potion after you've changed."

Tommy's eyes shaded to green turquoise in shock as he watched Zedd leave. He couldn't believe the man gave him privacy to change. He made quick work of changing clothes, stashing his weaponry under the mattress and pillows as he did. He was in bed under covers when Zedd returned. The dark lord opened the potion bottle and handed it to Tommy. Tommy took hold of it with great reluctance.

"It's just a sleep potion?" Tommy questioned.

Zedd chuckled. "If I wished to bespell you, my child, I would not use anything as weak as a potion." When Tommy still hesitated, Zedd added, "Do you truly wish me to force you to take it?"

Tommy suppressed a shiver of dread and quickly drank the potion. Zedd took the bottle from his hand as Tommy's eyes drifted shut. "Good boy," was the last thing Tommy heard as sleep overcame him.

Zedd waved his hand at the clothes Tommy had been wearing and they were quickly engulfed in flames. Lifting Tommy off the pillow, he moved it aside and gathered the weaponry the boy stashed underneath before lowering Tommy down once again. His eyes scanned the rest of the room but he saw nothing else out of place. He started to leave then stopped. "Best not underestimate the boy," Zedd commented to himself. He cast a spell to illuminate anything Tommy brought with him. He chuckled as he gathered up the rest of the boy's weaponry. "You truly are a Serpent Lord, my child."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	7. The Gilded Cage

**CHAPTER 7 - THE GILDED CAGE**

Zedd was standing in the doorway watching as Tommy opened his eyes, which shaded to clear blue the moment he saw Zedd there. Zedd chuckled at his obvious exasperation.

"You will get dressed and join me at the table for breakfast, child," Zedd stated. When Tommy's gaze shifted to where he'd left his clothes last night, Zedd continued, "I disposed of those. You will wear what I have supplied you."

Tommy waited until Zedd left the room before getting out of bed. "Those were some of my best clothes," he mumbled, complaining to himself. "It's not that easy finding decent clothes in _green_ either. Least half the green crap there has a Green Ranger on it and while Zack thinks its funny to wear his own picture, I'm not." He opened the closet, full of green clothing made from the finest materials not of Earth, and grabbed the first things he saw.

The clothes were solid green, fit perfectly, and though he was loath to admit it, they were the most comfortable things he'd ever worn. No footwear was to be found though, which made Tommy thankful for the rather plush carpeting throughout this prison apartment. All his weapons were gone.

Cursing under his breath, Tommy took a moment to check on his Rangers. _Con? You awake?_

_Yeah._ A slight pause then, _They don't really do 'calm' all that well, huh._

_No. Definitely not. Just keep them from doing anything stupid, 'kay._

_I'm doing my best. With everyone still here …_

_It should be okay for everyone to go back to their normal lives. Just make sure everyone has a communicator so they can teleport in an emergency._

There was a pause while Connor passed on the message. _You know, Jason and Harry are getting pissed over not knowing how we're talking here._

Tommy sighed._ I know. It's your call, tell them if you need to. I … I think I'm in deep shit here, Con. Zedd was here when I woke and he found all my weapons and he can read me. If the only time he leaves me alone is when I'm drugged, how the hell am I supposed to get out of this._

_I don't know, man. If we have to, we'll show our hand. I know the Thunder team's a great secret weapon but it ain't nothing if we don't use it._

_Yeah. But for now let's see where it goes,_ Tommy said, pushing his own doubts and fears aside. _We might still get through this without letting him know how._

Zedd reappeared in the doorway. "I would suggest you come join me now, child," he hissed, then walked off again.

_Gotta go,_ Tommy quickly informed Connor. _Best not keep the angry Dark Lord waiting._ He headed to the dining room as he felt Connor settle back to observe.

888

Zedd was sitting at the head of the overly large formal dining table when Tommy entered the room. Tommy sat at the opposite end, putting as much distance as possible between them and earning another amused laugh from the dark emperor. Zedd waved his hand, teleporting food and drinks before each of them. Zedd began eating but stopped as he noticed Tommy's midnight blue gaze staring at the food.

"Eat, child," he ordered.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy said. There was what he thought might be a type of scrambled eggs but they were a sickly grey color, some sort of meat that was oozing an orange fluid Tommy assumed to be its blood, and the rest wasn't even that identifiable. The smell was even worse than its appearance and the mere thought of trying to eat it turned his stomach.

"Traditional breakfast. Now eat before it gets cold."

"Traditional," Tommy breathed, incredulous. "Not on _my _world."

Zedd growled angrily. "You are not on your world now, child."

Tommy's eyes shaded to Prussian blue, wary of the dark lord's anger. "No offense. I'm sure this is, uh, great for your people and all. But really, there's no way I can eat this."

"Stop being fastidious, it's unbecoming."

"I'm _not_!" Tommy spat, anger shining in his ice green eyes. "I never had a chance of even thinking about being picky over food, damn-it! I've eaten outta garbage bins when necessary but there's no fucking way I can eat this!"

Zedd calmly waved the food away, leaving the table bare before them. "When?" Seeing Tommy's eyes shade to royal blue in confusion, Zedd expanded, "When have you been required to eat refuse?"

When Zedd spoke those words, Tommy realized he really had yelled that to his most feared enemy. He cut off the connection with Connor as he tried to think of a way to respond. "I, uh … I don't suppose you'd just forget I said that?"

Zedd leaned back in his chair, silently observing the young Ranger who was staring rather hard at a spot inches before him. "You are a rather interesting child," Zedd said after awhile. "So fiercely independent except at times when you show a great dependence on those around you. You fight so strongly for that little world of yours, bravely place yourself in the greatest of dangers for people that care nothing for you. You show no emotion in the face of those you know and care about speaking hateful words directly to you, yet I've seen you flinch when you overhear strangers say the same things. You have no family save the younger White Ranger who you are raising when you are much too young even by your own world's standards to be on your own. You show little to no care for most laws of your world or Zordon's, following your own rules alone. You walk the Warrior's Path though I see no indication that you have ever had a teacher. You act as though you never have and never would submit to anyone's rule, except for when I would almost swear you've never known freedom. Who _are_ you, Tommy Oliver?"

Tommy was frozen still, his gaze still locked on the tabletop as Zedd spoke. Zedd saw too much of what Tommy wanted hidden, forgotten. He'd been watching Tommy for barely a month, making the observances all the more frightful for the ease in which he saw them. Tommy forced himself to sit up straight and meet Zedd's gaze strongly, his cerulean gaze unflinching. "Who am I?" he repeated the question softly. "I never needed a 'teacher' for the Warrior's Path because it is obvious. I don't follow laws that are only there to control others but instead follow my own as they are part of the Warrior's Path. You ask who I am. I'm many things, I've been many things, but the only part that really applies here is this. - I'm someone that knows the true worth of freedom. No gilded cage will ever convince me there's anything worth more than that." With that, Tommy stood and walked out of the room.

Zedd watched him go, surprised and angered at the audacity of the youth. After a calming his anger, he once again stepped into the boy's bedroom where Tommy was sitting on the bed. "It's not slavery that I offer you."

Tommy shook his head slightly, though he was a bit curious. Zedd hadn't actually ever said what he wanted from Tommy. "If it's not my choice, it's not freedom."

"The Green Dragon Power accepted you," Zedd pointed out yet again. "While it was not my doing, the Power of my family line has accepted you as part of us. That in effect 'adopted' you into my family. By the Lines of Power, you are now my son. As my son, you will be second only to me in the entire Empire. That is the exact opposite of slavery."

Tommy's green turquoise eyes grew wide in shock at this. While it did explain some of the difference in how Zedd had been treating him, it was more frightful than anything else he could imagine. If Zedd was seeing him surviving the Green Power as his being adopted into his family, there was no way he'd ever let up. "I don't want your empire," Tommy quietly stated. "You might can keep me here in this gilded cage but you cannot convince me it is anything but a prison. It's not my choice, it's not freedom."

Zedd just looked at him for a long moment, holding back his angered response. Then he smirked and said, "I suppose that means your friends are slaves in their homes, my boy? The child never chooses its own family. It is nature, just as the Power accepting you is natural." He paused, letting the thought hang in the air between them. "I have work to do. Enjoy your 'gilded cage' while I'm gone, son. I'll be back at lunch with something from this little world."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	8. Lunch Special

**CHAPTER 8 - LUNCH SPECIAL**

_You there Con?_ Tommy questioned.

A slight pause then, _Where else'd I be? I'm not the one that was blocking the connection, Tommy._

Tommy ignored this. _Zedd left until lunch. I really need a way out here. Is Billy there?_

'_Course Dragon. I don't think any of them plan to leave this room until they have a way to get you back. _

_Cool. Ask him if he has or can make a small - very small probe that we can teleport into the palace then lead it to this sub-level to scan the other side of where the damn door should be._

A long silence followed. After awhile, Connor said, _He said he has a flying camera that should work. The thing ain't no bigger than a fly._

_Camera's good but we need it to scan for the magic on the door too._

_Yeah. That's what he said. He said some other shit too but I don't have a clue what the hell he's talking about. Anyway, he's working on it now._

Tommy laughed softly. _Yeah. Billy's amazing. Tell me when it's ready. _He paused, thinking. _Con, he said he's bringing lunch from Earth. If Billy can get it done in time, he should be able to hitchhike their teleport signal or something._

888

Connor smirked as he watched the two alien warriors trying to blend in with the teenagers at the Youth Center. While their magic made them look the part, they had no real idea what teenagers were like. Even if Tommy hadn't confirmed through their link that it was Goldar and Scorpina at the counter, Connor would have known those two were the power source Billy tracked here. It was funny watching them try to figure out how to order something when they so obviously had no idea what anything on the menu was.

The smirk fell though when Justin failed to get close enough to plant the bug Billy created. Scorpina was paying her surroundings too much attention. Especially them.

_She recognizes you from training Jason's team,_ Tommy pointed out. _It looks like this'll take them awhile anyway. You know someone trustworthy you can reach real quick that could plant it for us? Maybe giving them a suggestion of what to order while they're at it._

_What's wrong, Dragon?_ Connor responded, silently laughing, as he walked out the door and found a secluded spot to teleport out. _Getting hungry there?_

_I've gone longer without eating but it still sucks._

Connor grew serious. _Yeah. Sorry. I know._ He teleported to a spot in his territory then walked a short distance. "Hey Kit Kat."

The fifteen year old girl in short cut off blue jean shorts and pink and black tank top shirt looked up from where she sat on the curb and smiled. "Hey Street. You ain't been around in awhile, honey. Where've you been?"

The other girls close enough to the corner to hear them looked over in curiosity. Connor smiled as he laid a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You here about me being hit by that car?"

"Ya mean when you were fatally wounded and miraculously healed? When the whole under side of the car that hit ya just disappeared? - No, didn't hear nothing."

Connor laughed. "Yeah. The miracle worker did say nothing happened. He needs help now. Help I think you could give easy."

Kit Kat stood up, caught another girl's eyes. "You keep an eye on the girls tonight, Candy."

"No prob, Kit," Candy replied, not pausing in filing her nails.

"That easy huh," Connor said.

Kit Kat rolled her eyes. "Really, Street. It's not a favor for you. Everyone knows that boy, the one you called Dragon. He's helped my girls before, it's personal."

"That I believe. Take my arm," Connor stated. "Dragon gave everyone that was targeted in a recent attack access to their teleportation. I'll take us to outside the Youth Center."

"And what is a girl like me gonna do for our Dragon there?"

"There's two aliens in there trying to order food for Dragon's lunch, failing 'cause they don't know what anything is. We need to plant a bug on one of them. And it wouldn't hurt if you could suggest something for them to try."

"So they caught him and they're feeding him," she said, taking his arm.

"Yeah. They want something from him," Connor responded before teleporting out.

888

Goldar and Scorpina were growing angry. They'd been in the Youth Center, in human form, almost half an hour now and they'd yet to figure out any food for Tommy. Everything they'd asked about was a drink of some sort. They really wished Lord Zedd had asked Tommy what he ate.

"Hey sweetie," a girl purred, sliding onto the stool beside them, her hand brushing Goldar's arm lightly. "You new around here?"

Scorpina growled, "He's _taken_."

The girl leaned back. "Sorry, honey. Didn't mean nothing, just being friendly."

"Don't mind her," Goldar brushed Scorpina off. "We've never been here before, you have any suggestions on what to try?"

"Huh," she leaned in towards Goldar again, acting like she was thinking. "I like the burger special. Comes with fries and salad and your choice of fruit smoothie." She laid her hand on Goldar's, gazed into his face. "My favorite smoothie is the Green Peace. Funny name, I know. Ernie's big on the Power Rangers." She rolled her eyes.

Scorpina was glowering at Goldar but at this suggestion, she quickly turned to the counter and pinned Ernie with her gaze. "We'll take that burger special with the Green Peace shit," she spat.

Behind her, the girl shifted closer to Goldar, let her hand drift down his chest and rest at his waist. In a soft breath, she said, "You get tired of that attitude, look me up." She stood, the motion placing her almost against Goldar's body. "I'm always around." With that, she sauntered off.

"I'm liking this world better every day," Goldar commented to himself, watching the girl walk off.

Scorpina returned to Goldar's side, the order in her hands. Neither one of them thought to notice the order was completed before they place it as neither one knew how such places worked. "We're ready. I'll deliver this, _you_ will be too busy finding an empty room to move into now that you are _not_ staying with me."

She didn't wait for him to respond, just stalked out and headed to the park to teleport back.

888

Kit Kat rejoined Connor Street behind the Youth Center.

"You get it?" Connor asked.

Kit Kat rolled her eyes. "It and the backups. Ernie placed one under the burger too so you follow that one, it'll lead you to the Dragon's room anyway."

Connor smiled. Concentrating on the link with Tommy, he thought, _It's in action. See you soon. And watch your burger, Ernie put one there._

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	9. Bugged

**CHAPTER 9 - BUGGED**

Tommy was leaning on the dining room wall opposite the entrance when Lord Zedd returned, with Goldar and Scorpina beside him. He smirked as he took in how Scorpina kept glaring at Goldar. Connor's depiction of Kit Kat's actions easily explained that animosity.

Zedd looked Tommy over. The boy's hair was loose and hanging into his eyes in a messy look. It wasn't how he was used to seeing him. Zedd took his seat, Goldar placed the order from the Youth Center at the other end of the table then he sat midway down. Tommy stepped forward taking his seat. Scorpina sat directly beside him. Zedd waved his and his minions food to them.

"You got food from Earth?" Tommy questioned of Goldar and Scorpina without touching the bag before him. "I hope you got help."

Scorpina growled lowly while Goldar said, "There was a very helpful woman there."

Scorpina scoffed. "Yes. She helped herself to feeling up the moron over there."

"Flirting right in front of your girlfriend, Goldie?" Tommy laughingly said as he pulled the food out and began eating. He found the bug and slipped it under the table, activating it as he hid it. "I knew you could do stupid things but that's gotta be the topper."

Goldar growled now. "Do _not_ call me that. She has no room to speak. _I_ remember the first day we met you, Tommy. She was willing to go further than flirting."

"I remember that first day too," Tommy said, his voice cold.

"Why is your hair loose?" Zedd demanded, partly in interest and partly to move the subject off when Rita bespelled the boy. "You always wear it pulled back."

"I know that," Tommy said, sounding annoyed. "What I use to pull it back disappeared with the rest of my clothes."

"There was no hair tie in your belongings. What do you use, the garrote?" he said, disbelieving.

"It works." Tommy glanced up and Zedd caught just a flash of his sage green eyes. Sage was the color of coldly calculating, a truly dangerous look. Zedd wasn't sure what to think of seeing it on Tommy there. "It comes in handy against those that try to force their desires on me."

"That would be handy so long as you can get close enough to use it," Scorpina commented.

"Never had a problem getting close enough," Tommy said with a humorless grin. "No one 'desires' from a distance."

They ate in silence for awhile. Then Scorpina asked, "Where did you live before Angel Grove?"

Tommy took a drink of his smoothie before glancing up at her. "Why?"

"I wish to meet whoever it is that taught you sex is good only as a weapon so I might rip out that being's heart and feed it to it."

Tommy stilled just noticeably. His hand tightened on the drink in his hand, crushing the container and spilling the beverage over the table. "Shit," Tommy hissed, jumping up. His azure gaze swept the table and he said, "Must've been a defect in the cup." He took a couple steps back, saw the shock in all three aliens, and quickly exited the room.

"Scorpina," Zedd hissed. "What did you just discover?"

Scorpina stared after the young Green Ranger. "He's been raped at least once," she softly stated. "More than likely more than that. It explains so much. Why he's alone. He ran away from that and he brought his little brother with him. Why he doesn't trust those older than the other Rangers. Why he sees normal family life as a loss of freedom. It explains so much yet it doesn't explain everything. I think -" she turned and met her Lord's eyes. "I suspect that even this is just a small part of what it is he hides."

"Leave," Zedd ordered as he stood and headed towards the boy's room.

"My Lord," Scorpina cautiously called. "He won't take well to your presence just now."

Zedd chuckled darkly. "I have no doubt of that, Scorpina. Leave now."

888

Within the Command Centre, the two groups of Rangers watched the broadcast from the bugs. The ones planted on Goldar showed the path to Tommy's prison, the door and everything from how it was sealed to how it opened. Everything they needed. It was the one Tommy activated that had them all silent now. The Dino Rangers were aware of Tommy's past, in a basic sense anyway. The Thunder Rangers had suspected something of it but they knew not to ask. To hear it stated so baldly took them all by surprise though. Tommy's reaction only added to that.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, but one thought came to them all. Nothing good could come of their enemies knowing that past.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	10. Worst Crime

**WARNING - **Discusses rape in harsh terms. But really, what would you expect from a Dark Lord.

**CHAPTER 10 - WORST CRIME**

_So many locks but all to keep me in,_ Tommy thought to himself as he faced the sink, refusing to turn towards the dark lord that was leaning oh so casually in the doorway to the bathroom, watching him. _Of course the fucker wouldn't give me a way to lock him out._

"Is she correct?" Zedd demanded finally. "Were you raped by some earthlings? Were you used so much that you took off on your own and refuse any aid by the species that so harmed you?"

When Tommy didn't respond, didn't move at all, Zedd stalked into the room and grabbed the boy's arm, forcing him to turn and face the dark emperor. Tommy's hair fell into his face, masking his eyes from view. Zedd's free hand casually brushed the hair back then he lifted Tommy's chin until their eyes met. The boy's dark green eyes held all the confirmation Zedd needed. He released his grip on Tommy's arm and the boy immediately backed into the counter behind him, putting as much distance as possible between them.

At Tommy's continued silence, Zedd said, "Tell me, my boy, why do you fight for that world? Why fight for those that have only used you, hurt you in the worst possible way?"

"Not the worst way," Tommy finally said. "I don't fight for _them_."

Zedd chuckled. "What could be worse, child, than someone taking you like that? Someone overpowering you, forcing themselves on you, forcing themselves _in_ you. What is worse than someone touching you, taking you in a way no child should ever experience?" Zedd closed the distance between them, stopping a hairbreadth away and breathed in his ear, "What did you tell yourself is _worse_, child? What did you tell yourself when your clothes were removed and you stood naked before them? When they held you down and took their pleasure from you. When you felt their skin against your skin, felt their hot breath? What did you tell yourself?" He waited a breath for the response he knew wasn't coming. "Did they tie you down when you fought, child, or did they just pin you with their greater size and strength? Did you always fight or did you give in, give up when you realized you could not win? Did you give them what they wanted, please them how they wanted because you thought it would be better that way, because you thought it could be worse? What, child, is _worse_?"

"Get out of my face," Tommy hissed. All color fled his eyes leaving white orbs behind and suddenly a force of air pushed Zedd back and out the door.

From just outside the bathroom door, Zedd stared at Tommy in shock. _He's an elemental,_ he thought to himself. _Air elemental, a weaker element but still impressive enough. He will be most useful. The boy seems just as shocked so he must have just come into the power. That is good, it'll be much easier to mold him if he had no set ideas._

"Admit it, child," Zedd goaded, "there is nothing worse than what they did to you. Yet you choose to fight for them, against one that offers you true Power."

"Rita," Tommy spat the name. "She's worse. What she did to me is worse. She touched what they never could. And she's _yours_. She's part of your empire." He took a breath, his navy blue gaze strong and sure. "I _do not_ fight for those fuckers. I fight for _my world _and _my people_. I fight for what's worth fighting for. I _do not_ fight for perverted waste of spaces like those fuckers, Rita, _you_!"

"I have never raped anyone," Zedd stated, matter-of-fact. "I would never even think of touching a child in that manner. You _will not_ compare me to those that have." He paused, letting the boy take in those words fully before continuing. "Rita is my servant. As you said, she is part of my empire. Her actions, however, are not my own. If you'll remember, I had her arrested as soon as I arrived here."

"Because she stole your family's Power Coin, because she was trying to overthrow you," Tommy pointed out. "_Not_ because of that damned spell of hers. That wasn't illegal. That's allowed in your empire. That makes you no better than her."

"Accept your place in my empire and you may pass any law you wish against control spells," Zedd offered. "I will also allow you to name Rita's punishment."

888

Connor stopped Jason. "You're sure you can pull this off?"

"I'm sure," Jason said. He glanced over his gathered team. "We're sure. Just do your part, Con."

Harry met Connor's eyes and swore, "We'll get Tommy back. Whatever it takes."

Justin and Billy finished their work and joined the rest of the gathered Rangers. "Everything's set," Justin said.

Billy added, "We won't get a better chance than this."

Harry enthusiastically said, "Let's get moving then! We've got a castle to nuke."

"We're not bringing a nuclear device," Billy pointed out.

"Whatever. Can we _go_?"

Jason couldn't help but grin as he called out, "It's Morphin' Time!"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	11. Dino Plans

**CHAPTER 11 - DINO PLANS**

The Dino Rangers teleported to the moon's surface, well outside the palace walls and the teleportation blocks. Without a word, they hurried towards the palace and entered without conflict, apparently Zedd assumed the blocks keeping them from entering the lower levels were plenty of protection. The Rangers smiled to themselves as they split up. They would enjoy teaching him otherwise.

Billy silently slipped into Zedd's teleportation control room and began hacking while Zack guarded the door. Once passed the security, he uploaded and activated the virus then covered his tracks. He sat a couple explosives by the door and then he and Zack left the room as silently as they'd arrived, rushing to meet up with the others.

Trini and Kim entered Finster's lab. Glancing around, confirming they were alone, Kim quietly commented, "Is it just me or is this like a mad scientist's dream lab?"

"Almost like a Hollywood set huh?" Trini said, grinning. "I know Finster's their monster maker and healer but still …" She lifted the bag at her side. "Anyway, we need to set the bombs."

Kim motioned to a large machine by the wall. "I'm thinking the thing marked monster-o-matic might be a good starting point for that."

They began setting the explosives, Billy and Zack joining up with them halfway through and helping finish before all four headed to the throne room.

Jason and Harry entered the throne room, breathing a sigh of relief when they found no one present.

"I'm setting this one under that damned throne," Harry stated as he headed that way.

"Fine. Just be quite," Jason warned. "We need them all set before anyone knows we're here."

Harry nodded in response as he worked. Jason began setting strings of explosives down the walls and across the floor. Harry finished wiring the throne and joined Jason in silence. They finished before the others joined them.

"Everything set?" Jason questioned his team.

"All set," Zack confirmed.

Jason grinned. "Do it."

Billy smirked as he set off the explosives within the control room and lab.

888

"Accept your place in my empire and you may pass any law you wish against control spells. I will also allow you to name Rita's punishment."

Zedd's offer hung in the air between them as the silence stretched on. Zedd's confident smirk showed how sure he was of Tommy's answer. The smirk faded when Tommy sighed tiredly, his clear green eyes meeting Zedd's gaze as he spoke. "I can't accept you or your empire. I can't accept your actions on my world or your plans against my friends. I know you can't understand that, I can't make you understand anymore than you can make me freely accept your plans for me."

"You will eventually," Zedd started but Tommy shook his head no.

"You think you know me, 'cause you learn a few details, watch a few things," Tommy quietly said, not meeting his eyes now. "The thing is, all you really know from that is how you'd feel or react. Not me. My life's not that unusual. Many others have lived through similar things. The details don't mean shit. Who I am is not in those details."

Zedd walked forward again, stopping in the doorway. "Then who are you, Tommy Oliver?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I'm what I told you. I'm someone that knows the worth of freedom. I'm who my thoughts, my feelings, my actions make me. Not them. Me." Tommy glanced up, met Zedd's gaze with his tea green eyes. "I am what I make of myself. The only time that wasn't true was because of Rita. That's what makes her worse than anyone else. But I cannot be who you want me to be, not for the ability to outlaw those spells and protect others from that experience. Not for revenge against her. Not for anything. Whatever that makes me, good or bad, that's who I am."

Zedd just stood there for a long moment, unsure how to respond to that. The haunted look in the boy's eyes stilled his response just as surely as any of his words. Before he could decide what to say, an alarm sounded through the palace. Zedd straightened and said, "Clean yourself up. We will speak later."

Tommy watched him leave then reached out to Connor. _What's the alarm?_

_Assuming it's us, huh,_ Connor replied. _You alone now?_

_Zedd just left so yeah. What are they doing?_

_Distracting. Meet us at the door._

Tommy chuckled slightly. He knew they wouldn't wait much longer before trying something. Hopefully it was a well thought out plan. He was standing by the wall where the door should be when it finally appeared and opened. Connor silently handed him some shoes which Tommy thankfully accepted. _Guess that means teleportation and morphing is blocked for some distance?_

Connor just nodded in affirmative as Tommy slipped on the shoes and joined them in the hall. Justin closed and re-sealed the door, making it appear untouched. Connor then led the way out.

They were only two levels up when Tommy suddenly stopped. The Thunder Rangers looked to him in silence, waiting for a command or explanation.

_Wait here,_ Tommy said within each of their minds as he took off down the corridor, soon lost to sight. Reaching the end of the corridor, he stopped before a blank expanse of wall. The moment his hand touched the wall it faded away, revealing another corridor which he rushed through. The door at the end of this hidden corridor opened to him in welcome and he walked through without pause. Before him stood a raised platform on which rested a small box within a force field. Tommy reached through the force field without hesitation, taking the box that called to him so strongly.

This done, he hurried back to the other Thunder Rangers and followed them out.

888

Lord Zedd stalked into his throne room, his eyes locked on the six Dino Rangers standing so casually upon the balcony across the way. The White Ranger lifted up his hand, showing some sort of box in his grip. Though the helmet covered their faces, Zedd would swear the boy was smirking as he pressed down on a button set in that box. For just a moment, Zedd wondered what he was doing. The explosions that ripped across the throne room answered this question though. Even as the force of the explosions threw him back into the corridor, Zedd noticed his throne, the same one used for over a hundred generations, that stood unscarred from the wars fought through those many lifetimes, was at the center of the maelstrom.

The Dino Rangers jumped off the balcony, running across the moon's surface joyfully. The moment they cleared all blocks, they teleported back to the Command Centre.

"Tommy!" the Dino team called out the moment they saw him standing among the Thunder Rangers. Harry threw his arms around his brother, holding on like it was his only lifeline. Tommy returned his embrace just as strongly.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	12. Suspicion

**CHAPTER 12 - SUSPICION**

Lord Zedd stormed down to Tommy's rooms, intent on confronting the boy over his Rangers' actions, but the moment he reached the door, he felt something wrong. Knowing what he'd find, he entered the rooms and thoroughly searched them before returning to his throne room. Goldar bowed deeply as he entered, fear shining in his eyes, but Zedd ignored him and the putties he was overseeing in the repair work.

Nothing inside the throne room survived the bombing. The teleportation control room and Finster's lab faired no better. It would be some time before enough repairs were made for them to repay the Rangers for this. Zedd stepped out on the balcony - it was untouched by the destruction though Zedd wished it had been. The Rangers were standing there when they set off the bombs after all, he wouldn't have minded the destruction if they'd been killed in it.

Or if they hadn't managed to distract him from his boy long enough for Tommy to _somehow_ escape. Somehow. Tommy claimed human soldiers worked with them to free the other Rangers' parents but that wouldn't explain this escape. The door required magic, _great magic_ to open. And that magic had to be focused from the outside of the door. Tommy was the only one he knew to be mage born, but even if another Ranger was, they had all been present on the balcony. Zordon was trapped, no one else from that government was anywhere near this world. Did Tommy know someone else of Power, from a world long believed to be Powerless? Or, more likely, had one of Zedd's own people betrayed him in favor of the boy?

Two names came to mind immediately. Goldar and Scorpina. Two of his most trusted warriors, the two that originally told him of the boy but also the two that considered the boy their friend. He knew their honor and would usually never question their loyalty to himself, but he knew their bonds with the boy to be strong. Was it strong enough that when confronted with the choice, they chose loyalty to Tommy over Zedd? They had done so over Rita, though they'd both served her for centuries. Zedd hadn't thought much of that since the very act of making the boy the Green Ranger was a rebellion against him, he'd assumed their disloyalty to Rita based on this. But they called Tommy their friend. They sometimes even reacted like they saw him as a younger brother or son. Would they betray him for the boy's sake?

While they were the immediate ones to come to mind, they weren't the only ones that had shown favoritism to the boy. Finster had assisted Tommy against Rita as well, though he did it in a less obvious way. Would he side with Tommy over Zedd? Maybe. Would he willingly allow his own lab to be destroyed in doing so though? That was less likely.

There were others too. Almost all the staff liked the boy since he'd been kind to them even while under a control spell meant to bring out aggressive behavior. He'd been kind to them any time he came in contact with them after the spell too, even serving on the other side. That they weren't fighters made it easier for them to like him since they never had to fear facing him on the battlefield. Most of those wouldn't be able to pass the magical seals but there were some that were skilled enough to do so.

It would take time to investigate this but, as almost all war efforts were held up from lack of working equipment, he had the time. Right now, he wanted to see the boy someone chose over him.

When he located him, he called Goldar and Scorpina to him. Though he wasn't sure how much to trust them at the moment, he wanted to hear what they would say.

888

Tommy stopped in the shadows across the street from Kit Kat, watching her and her girls, waiting until they were alone. It was some hours before things died down and Tommy stepped out, crossing to them.

"Hey Kitten," he greeted.

The girl smiled as she threw her arms around him. "Dragon! We were worried about you."

Tommy returned her embrace for a second before stepping back. "It takes more than an evil alien overlord screwing with my head to get to me. I'm fine. Seriously," he added when the other girls joined Kit Kat in worrying over him. "He wasn't trying to hurt me this time. I don't know what he'll do when it gets through his head he won't get what he wants from me, but for now it'll all okay."

888

They hadn't known what to make of Tommy standing silently observing the girls, but they'd easily recognized what the girls were doing.

Despite the air of anger hanging over her lord, Scorpina couldn't stop the laugh when she saw the girl hugging Tommy. "I've seen _her_," she informed her lord. "That is the girl that was flirting with Goldar when we picked up Tommy's lunch. Look at that, Goldar, you flirted with a real _whore_."

Goldar looked embarrassed. "I didn't … she didn't…"

"Whatever she does for a living," Zedd interrupted the two, "she obviously knows my boy. How?"

They didn't know. "My guess would be he saved her sometime or another," Scorpina finally said. "I've never noticed them together but I can't imagine him knowing her through her work. And he does have a habit of saving everyone in sight."

"Probably as the Ranger. She did call him Dragon," Goldar agreed. "His identity never has been all that secret."

Zedd growled as Tommy teleported himself and the girls away. "Find out who they are. I want to know everyone the boy lets anywhere near him, everything about them and everything about their relationship with him," Zedd ordered before storming off.

888

"Hey Street," Kat said after she regained her footing from the teleportation. "Why are we at your place, honey?"

Connor nodded to Tommy. "He set the place up so the aliens can't spy on us here."

"And I need to ask you something," Tommy put in, smiling at her and the other girls. "How would you like to be Rangers?"

Silence fell as everyone turned to him. After a moment, Kat asked, "How? And what's the catch here, hun?"

Tommy held up a small box. "Zedd had some Thunder Coins locked up, just like Zordon. Fear of Power too great for you to control is common no matter what government. Those powers seem to be reaching out for you. As far as the catch, you get to fight a war, you can't ever give up the Power. Once a Ranger, you're a Ranger for life. But it's the Thunder Line, it's directly under me alone, no government ties. And you know me, you know my rules."

"This Power chooses who uses it?"

"It's attracted to you," Tommy answered. "I can feel that 'cause I'm master of the Thunder Line. It would work better for you than anyone else but there are others that could use the Power. It's your choice."

Kat looked to her girls who all nodded or shrugged. Candy said, "We trust Dragon."

"Okay. We're your girls," Kat agreed.

Tommy smiled and opened the box. "Just take any Coin, you'll know how to morph the moment you touch them so go ahead."

Kat grabbed one and it turned pink. "Pink Valkyrie." In a flare of pink flame, the Pink Thunder Ranger stood morphed. Just like with the other Thunder Rangers, the armor was more streamlined, the color darker, more easily hidden in shadow, though it was definitely feminine in appearance. A blaster rested at her side, throwing daggers were secured two her forearms and twin swords rested at her back.

Candy Cane was next. "Lilac Gorgon." The earth rose around her then she stood in dark lilac armor, the helmet looked a bit more serpentine, venomous daggers were at the tops of her boots and the small of her back.

Brandy skipped over to claim hers, smiled as she called out, "Yellow Bean Si." Air swirled around her. She had a wooden staff strapped to her back but she knew her strongest weapon would be her scream.

"Always thought ya had some banshee in ya, sweet," Harmony said as she took her own coin. He giggled as the knowledge filled her. "Turquoise Siren." A whirlpool of water surrounded her before revealing her. She laughed and it sounded of music. The short sword at her side worked much like Tommy's Dragon Dagger, playing its own magical tune to call her zord.

Tommy smiled at her, feeling some relief that finally a water elemental appeared on the team.

"Orange Cerberus," Sherry called. Fire once again flared as her Power answered. A double bladed axe rested at her back.

Cherry Pie smiled as she reached in the box, the gasped in shock as she felt the Power for the first time. "Violet Hydra!" For the second time, a whirlpool of water answered a Ranger's call. Twin daggers rested at her side but more interesting was … "Self-regeneration?" she asked Tommy.

Tommy grinned. "One of the stronger Water gifts."

"There's still a Coin left."

Tommy nodded. Turning to Connor's boys, he asked, "Blade?"

"Me?" the boy said, shocked, as he stepped forward. He slowly took the final Coin in his hand the laughed in joy at the feeling. "Tan Tangie!" A whirlpool of water flowed around him before revealing him in the armor. The only weapon visible was his blaster, at the same place as his gun was always worn, but he knew he could call on a whirlpool of water anytime he needed it that would pull under and drown his enemies.

"Finally complete," Tommy breathed, looking over the Thunder Rangers.

"And a _very_ large team," Jason commented from behind him. "You know, I'm really wishing they were joining us on the battlefield."

Harry laughed. "So long as no one knows of them, it'd be stupid to give away the advantage. Look at what it did for us already."

"I _know_."

Harry asked, "What do you think Zedd'll think of your escape, bro?"

"So long as he doesn't think we formed a new Ranger team he knows nothing about, we're good," Tommy responded. "And I'm thinking two teams. The boys are used to following Con already, the girls follow Kat so just stick with the usual there."

"Works for us, love," Kat purred.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	13. Bridging

**CHAPTER 13 - BRIDGING**

Tommy lounged on the roof of the warehouse building the Rangers converted into a base of operations and home. Mr. Scott purchased the place for them when Tommy suggested it, his stay on the moon drastically changing his attitude. The other families took care of hiring the construction required. When that was completed, the Rangers began setting up the security. Shielding, anti-teleportation grids with each of them and all their family and close friends keyed in as exceptions. Tommy and Harry also warded the place, with Harry sitting in the middle of the place as anchor while Tommy handled the visible ends. Tommy was very aware of the fact Zedd had yet to realize Harry was mage born as well and he did everything to keep that secret. Even forbidding Harry from speaking to any serpents outside of their warded rooms. Saoirse was more upset with that rule than Harry, since she only had the two of them to speak with. Other snakes were also banned from their place since Lord Zedd was a Serpent Lord both older and stronger than Tommy. Any others might be spying for Zedd while Saoirse was safe because she was bonded to Tommy. No one could command her over Tommy while that bond existed and if the bond was broken, Tommy would feel that immediately.

Kit Kat came up to the roof and laid beside Tommy, resting her head on his chest, her arm draped over his waist.

"Kitten," Tommy greeted softly.

"Dragon," she returned. "You okay, hun? You been up here awhile. Everyone's worrying."

Tommy laughed lightly. "Everyone worries too much. I'm just relaxing while I have the chance. The war will start back up again soon."

"You know, there's something funny in that, love. _You_ accusing anyone else of worrying _too much_. It'll take a long time for them to repair everything after what your Rangers did."

Your Rangers. It was something everyone had taken to doing, and Tommy found humorous. The Dino Rangers were almost always referred to as Tommy's Rangers. Connor's team were Tommy's Boys and Kat's became Tommy's Girls. Or Dragon's, as that title was slowly replacing his name with them all. It didn't matter who was speaking anymore, everyone did so. Even the Dino Rangers' families.

"You calling me paranoid there, Kitten?" Tommy asked with a hint of laughter.

"Uh," Kat thought on how to answer that for a moment. "No?"

"I take that as a yes. - They did a lot of damage with their bomb run but look at what we've done in that time. We basically gutted and rebuilt this place, having to design it to fit our needs too. Zedd didn't have that issue. If we're this ready, so is he."

Tommy stood, giving Kat a hand up. "Come on then, let's to reassure everyone that I'm fine after relaxing on the roof of the most protected building on Earth."

Standing on the balcony outside his newly restored throne room, Lord Zedd watched as Tommy and the girl left the roof. Everything was restored now, Zedd was ready to resume their battles. Except he was unsure if he could trust Finster with the creation of his weapons nor could he fully trust Goldar and Scorpina to lead the battles. He had yet to discover the connection Tomi shared with those other children he brought into this new headquarters of his, which was both more out in the open and much better protected than the Command Centre ever was.

Everything about the boy brought more questions. It was time to find answers. It was time for battle. Or rather, minor skirmish anyway. Test the waters, both on Tommy and his Rangers' actions as well as Zedd's people.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	14. Severus Snape

**CHAPTER 14 - SEVERUS SNAPE**

Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape glowered at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You know we need him."

"Potter is nothing but an obnoxious spoiled brat!" Severus returned in a soft angry tone.

"You have not yet met _Harry_ Potter. Give the boy a chance. No one will meet him if you do not go."

"Send someone else. Any of his admirers would gladly retrieve him. I have-"

"He is not at his aunt's house," Dumbledore admitted softly, the twinkle missing from his eyes. Snape fell silent. "No one has seen him there in years. I need someone that can move in the muggle world."

888

Severus Snape appeared on Privet Drive dressed as a muggle, in black pants, black shirt, black trench coat flapping behind him. Glowering, he stalked over to number 4 and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" a shrill voice cried. The door opened, a horse faced woman smiling falsely. The fake smile fell as her eyes swept over him. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Harry Potter," Severus stated.

"I don't know anyone by that name. This is the Dursley residence, not _Potter_."

"The boy was left here. He lived here for years. Where is he now, Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" he hissed.

"He's not here," she spat. "the ungrateful freak disappeared years ago. If there's any justice, he's got himself killed off by now." She started to slam the door but Snape stopped it easily, cast a wordless Legilimens. Without another word, he stalked off, apparating away as soon as possible, partly to stop himself from killing the woman. Her death would be too noticeable, too traceable.

He had slavers to find.

888

Sometime later, and several dead slavers later, found Severus Snape in America, the city of New Orleans in Louisiana, speaking to a most vile man called Seetha. The actual conversation was unimportant, Snape knew the man wouldn't tell him what he wanted. But finally, something made the man remember the boy, and the memory made Snape's blood boil.

"_No!" another boy yelled, trying to enter the room where Seetha was beating the defenseless Harry Potter. The boy was held back by three grown men. "SEETHA! STOP!"_

_Seetha let Harry fall to the ground and slowly turned to face the other boy. He stalked forward, his eyes locked on those of the boy. The child didn't say another word, didn't try to escape the arms holding him, and didn't drop his blue-gray gaze. Snape felt a strange mixture of pride and fear for this child he didn't know._

"_T'omas," Seetha said in a soft and deadly tone as he reached up to cup the boy's cheek in his hand, Harry's blood covering it and staining Thomas's cheek. Thomas didn't flinch from the touch or react in any way. After a moment, Thomas lowered his gaze and breathed, "Please, master."_

"_What does dis boy mean t' y'?" Seetha demanded._

"_Nothin'," Thomas responded, sounding truthful but Snape immediately recognized the lie. "It's jus' dat … Master, it was m'."_

"_You? Y' spilled de food?"_

"_I - I was in a hurry," Thomas stammered. "It took longer in de kitchens dan it shoulda an' I had de … appointment."_

"_An' why are y' no dere, now?"_

"_I had t' … it's dat … I had t' come back, t' confess t' y'," he breathed finally. Snape was almost laughing aloud as he watched the memory play out, watched his foolish man fall for every word this boy Thomas said._

Snape followed through a few other connected memories until he knew everything Seetha did about the two boys' escape. When he left that place, Seetha and those men that helped him hurt those boys were dead.

The boys were more difficult to follow after that point, but Snape managed to piece together their path. It was humorous to see how every person they interacted with saw a different version of Thomas, as was the ease in which the boy answered to whatever name he gave for himself. Most that tried to use an alias gave themselves away by not responding naturally. Harry they mostly remembered as Thomas's shy little brother or not at all, so it was a good thing for Snape that Seetha had remembered Thomas so clearly.

Snape was less than pleased when that path led him to the vampire. But after a rather tense confrontation, the vampire decided the wizard meant the boys no harm and told Snape what he knew. Snape was rather surprised that the creature seemed to be trying to protect the boys.

It was the vampire's information that sent him to California, and a quick flash of a face quickly turned from the camera in the background of a news report that led him to Angel Grove.

Things grew rather interesting after that.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	15. Searches & Battle Plans

**CHAPTER 15 - SEARCHES AND BATTLE PLANS**

Snape was unsure what to think of this little town. He'd spoken to several people around town already yet received no answers. Even Legilimancy found nothing - it was as though everyone in this town had the strongest Occlumency shields he'd ever come across anywhere, and all of them were the same. No matter how he asked, the only thing he was told, aloud or through Legilimancy was 'Angel Grove looks after her own'. They would be friendly and open when he first approached, their minds unshielded until he said anything even remotely related to his search. It made no sense, how could it possibly be more difficult to find information in muggles than even among the strongest and best trained wizards and witches alive?

Suddenly, the ground shook and alarms screamed. "It's alright," the woman who had just closed off to him said, smiling kindly once again. She grabbed her purse and ushered him out the door, locking it behind her. "It's just another monster attack. The Youth Center's the closest safety zone, that's where I'm headed."

_Monster attack?_ Snape wondered to himself. But he followed the woman, figuring a place called the Youth Center would be a good place to look for the boys.

888

Within the Rangers' base, the three teams gathered in the war room. There were multiple attacks, all minor it seemed. Tommy frowned as he looked at the screens. Putties were causing havoc in the park, Goldar and putties were on the docks, Scorpina and putties were across town in a shopping center, and a snake creature and putties were in the streets near the Youth Center.

Tommy's eyes flashed royal blue in confusion at this. A snake creature was an odd choice. Yes, Zedd had an affinity with them because of who and what he was but Tommy had the same. He couldn't take control away from Zedd but it was also highly doubtful that such a creature would be willing to harm Tommy even at Zedd's orders. Such a conflict within the creature would only weaken the attack. But Tommy did have to admit that this way, Zedd would know exactly which battleground Tommy would join.

"Alright. Remember, no one show more than necessary. Zack, Trini, morph out to the docks. Striker and Blade, teleport somewhere nearby and stay unseen," Tommy reminded. As they left, Tommy continued, "Jason and Billy take Scorpina. Harmony and Rocky, background. Harry and Kim to the park with Adam and Candy as backup. I know it's just putties but you never know what else Zedd'll send."

Harry hesitated. "That means you're taking on the snake alone?"

"Visibly, yes." Tommy's navy blue gaze bore into Harry's green eyes. "You _will not_ come anywhere near that battlefield. We do not need Zedd learning your connection to serpents."

Though he wanted to argue, Harry knew better. He nodded in agreement and morphed out with Kim. Adam and Candy Cane teleported after them.

"Brandy, you're with me," Tommy said. "Con, Kat, monitor from here. Call in any changes needed, just don't send Harry anywhere near me. Justin, be ready for any casualties."

888

Snape quickly pulled the woman into the alley as the corrosive spit from the snake creature hit the sidewalk where she'd been standing. The ground sizzled as the venom ate through the cement, leaving no doubt as to what would have happened had it hit them.

_What is this place?_ Snape wondered to himself as he led the woman to hide behind a dumpster. _This is the muggle world! This thing doesn't belong. Merlin! Even the Wizardry World doesn't have ten foot long spit vipers roaming the streets with strange grey men whose movement shows they cannot possibly be human._

"Perhaps we should return to your shop?" he suggested.

The woman frantically shook her head no. She started to speak, stopping as her eyes caught something in the street. "The Green Ranger! We're saved!" Snape didn't look convinced. The woman continued, "Just wait. He'll have those things gone in no time."

The Green Ranger stood in the middle of the street, staring down the snake creature. Lifting his hands send a sudden gust of air through the street.

Snape watched in hidden shock as the grey men were blown away, falling to pieces which quickly crumbled into dust.

"Wow!" the woman exclaimed. "I've never seen one of them do _that_!"

"Hey," a young girl said from behind them. Snape spun around into a defensive stance which relaxed slightly as he took in the child's appearance. Dressed in yellow short shorts and a yellow halter top, she couldn't have been over fifteen, he'd guess younger, so small she didn't look like she could hurt a fly. "I'm supposed to get everyone off the streets while he has them distracted. There's a back way into the Youth Center, that's the best place here. Follow me." With that, the girl skipped off down the alley, away from the fighting.

The woman followed after immediately. Snape looked back towards the battle - or rather, the standoff, then decided to follow as well. Though he was somewhat curious how the fight would proceed, it was more prudent to get clear of such an unknown. And the Youth Center still seemed the best bet for finding the boys.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	16. Smoke and Mirrors

**CHAPTER 16 - SMOKE AND MIRRORS**

Harry watched the last putty fall. He scanned the park, meeting Adam's eyes to confirm all threats handled. He turned to Kim in time to see Candy signaling clear, Harry nodded in confirmation when Kim turned his way.

"Park cleared," Kim said.

'Good,' Kit Kat responded. 'Join Zack- Oh shit. Putties attacking outside the courthouse. It's yours.'

Kim and Harry sighed in exasperation even as Adam and Candy teleported out. "We're on our way," Kim said.

The morphed Pink and White Dino Rangers appeared before the courthouse doors and quickly moved into battle. Though there were several people caught in the attack, once the two started fighting, Adam and Candy able to clear everyone out and lead them to shelter.

888

At the docks, Goldar managed to pin Trini against a wall. Zack tried to reach her but more putties kept appearing.

Blade ducked inside the remains of one of the buildings destroyed earlier in the war and called over the communications, "Zack."

'Busy here,' Zack hissed back.

"You can't reach her on time, Zack. Fire your blaster into the water."

A slight pause then, 'What the hell will that do?'

"Smoke and mirrors."

Zack started to question more when the phrase clicked. He moved away from Goldar and Trini, escaping the wall of putties, and did as he was told. The moment the laser hit the water, a whirlpool rose out of the bay at the point of impact and flew towards Goldar. The whirlpool wrapped around Goldar, pulling him away from Trini and throwing him into the bay.

Trini fell to the ground, gasping.

"You okay?" Zack questioned. Trini shook her head no, Justin teleported in the moment she responded, taking hold of her arm and teleporting out immediately. Zack continued to fire his blaster into the water, letting Blade's whirlpools take out the rest of the putties. He wondered if Zedd would actually believe the whirlpools caused by his blaster fire, though when he thought of some of the things Billy had created for the team it didn't seem too unlikely.

That completely, he called in.

'Shopping center,' Con responded. 'Blade, return to base.'

Zack teleported to Jason's side, moved out opposite Billy. As he scanned the streets, he placed Harmony and Rocky and saw when Striker joined them.

'Trini's healed and joined Dragon,' Con said even as Zack moved into the battle. Zack smiled at this news, glad both that his longtime friend was okay and that Tommy was no longer the only morphed Ranger on that battlefield.

A very wet Goldar teleported in the back of the attack. His angry gaze sought out Zack and he growled ass he started forward, drawing his sword. Harmony stepped out and laid her hand on his wrist. "Now why you wanna be doing that, sweetie?" she purred. "Why don't you just sit over here and talk to me for a bit?"

Mesmerized, Goldar followed her into an empty building, where he laid down and went to sleep at her suggestion. As he never really looked at her, he would only remember a soft touch and enchanting voice when he awoke.

'Good job, honey,' Kat praised over the comm. 'Come on back to base now.'

Surprised at how tired she felt after that manipulation, Harmony gladly teleported back to base. She collapsed next to Blade, who looked just as worn out as her.

"Dragon did say it'd take more out of us to do this stuff unmorphed," Blade reminded when she mentioned her surprise.

"When they figure out what we're doing, we'll start morphing for battles," Connor stated. "Though I hope that's a long time off."

Harmony nodded her agreement. "Leave the flashy stuff to the Dino Rangers. I can take feeling tired."

888

"Aw fuck," Brandy cursed as putties appeared in front of the Youth Center back door. She stepped in front of the man even as the man pulled the woman protectively behind him and took out a … stick? Ignoring that oddity, she began fighting the putties. Cherry Pie and Sherry teleported over and joined the fight. Brandy took a closer look at Sherry when the other girl swung a double edged axe through the putties, taking out three in one strike, but quickly saw it was from the weapons locker, not her Ranger weapon. "Shoulda thought of that," Brandy murmured.

More and more putties kept appearing, the three Thunder Rangers found themselves surrounded, with two civilians in their midst. The man was still holding onto that stick of his but doing nothing.

Cherry hissed when a putty managed to knock her down and her head slammed into the ground. Blood flowed from several cuts as she pushed herself back up but the wounds healed even before she was all the way back on her feet. "Base," Cherry said into her communicator as she wiped the blood from her now uninjured face. "We're surrounded, can't get the civilians to the Youth Center."

'Hold,' Connor said in response. After a moment, he said, 'Dragon authorized bringing them to base.'

"Gottcha." Even as she acknowledged, Brandy moved in close to the man and woman and teleported out. Cherry and Sherry continued fighting the putties.

Kit Kat stood as they appeared. "Sit over there," she told the two adults, motioning to chairs at the side of the war room. "Brandy, take over comm for me. I'm joining my girls." Kat strapped on a sword from the weapons locker and teleported out.

Brandy took the seat next to Connor as Justin approached the adults and began a basic scan for injuries. "How are we?"

Connor glanced at Brandy before turning his attention back to the screens. "Everyone's doing good. Dragon's battle's interesting."

Brandy looked at the screen that showed Tommy's battle. She frowned in confusion. "No one's moving. How's that interesting?"

"He's a warrior. There was fighting a moment ago. The snake creature made a move towards the Yellow Ranger and Green stopped it. Remember what Dragon said? The one that makes the first move in a fight often loses 'cause they give away their timing. Or something like that, anyway."

"Dragon's lecture on patience," Justin said as he healed the small cut on the woman's hand, the only injury between the two. "You win battles by knowing the enemy's timing, and using a timing which the enemy does not expect. In forcing the enemy to make the first move, their timing and strategy are revealed."

"Which was just as fun as his 'fight by appearing not to fight' lecture," Harmony complained.

Con said, "If you're rested enough to gripe about lessons, you can join Adam and Candy by the courthouse."

Harmony pouted but teleported out. Blade said, "I'm ready if needed."

"Shopping center?" Brandy suggested, pointing out the number of putties still searching the streets away from the main battle.

"Any civilians out there?" Con questioned.

"I don't - Yes. There," she pointed a block away from the main fight. Putties weren't there yet but were fast approaching. Con nodded to Blade who immediately teleported out.

'Putties cleared,' Kat announced, sounding exhilarated from the battle. Con directed Kat and Sherry to join Blade, leaving Cherry Pie to remain as Tommy and Trini's backup. She moved closer to their standoff and settled in to watch.

At the side of the room, Severus Snape watched in silence as the teens led what appeared to be a major war effort, intrigued by the story around him. Though he had many questions, he knew better than to interrupt during such a time. So he sat back and waited, watching and listening, deciding to get some answers here before resuming his search for Harry Potter.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	17. White Parselmouth

**CHAPTER 17 - WHITE PARSELMOUTH**

Severus Snape sat quietly a short distance from the muggles evacuated here. Over a dozen others had been brought in since he first arrived, the teenagers running the place quickly quieted any disruptions among them as they concentrated on the battles taking place around town. Slowly, those battles seemed to be coming to a close, the teenagers returning along with the 'Power Rangers' these people were so in awe over.

Justin finished scanning the last of the present armored Rangers. "Everyone's good."

"White, _stay here_," Jason ordered, reminding Harry of Tommy's standing order. "Rangers. Back to Action!"

The Red, Blue, Black and Pink Dino Rangers teleported out, joining Trini in a line behind Tommy. The moment they appeared, the serpent creature moved towards Jason only to be cut off again by Tommy. Tommy and the serpent danced around each other for awhile until the serpent struck out at Tommy, making its first aggressive move against the young Dragon lord. Tommy hissed under his breath, recognizing Zedd's plan now. While Tommy had been focusing and fighting against the serpent all day, this was the first time Lord Zedd actually concentrated on his creation, focusing his will against Tommy's.

Tommy hesitated for a moment then broke off the mental battle, letting Zedd have full control of the creation rather than allowing Zedd to get a true read on how strong his abilities to control serpents ran. With a single command, the Power Rangers fell in behind him and the physical battle began.

888

"I should be there," the White Ranger stated. He remained morphed since so many others were in the room, but the Thunder Rangers could well imagine the expression of annoyance on his face. "Just because there's a serpent on the battlefield doesn't mean I'm gonna start talking to it, you know."

With those words, Snape forgot to breath for a long moment. _A parselmouth._ He looked on the masked warrior warily, wondering if he'd made the right choice coming here.

"It's Dragon's order, White," Con pointed out yet again.

"I still should be out there."

"Raptor!" Con said as he turned to the younger boy, glaring at him. "Shut up already! That's the orders and that's what we're doing. You don't like it, take it up with Dragon for next time. Either watch the screens with us to make sure nothing sneaks up on them or sit quietly out of the way. Got it?"

The civilians watched in shock as the White Ranger backed down from the teenager sitting at the control panel. After a moment's silence, White Ranger moved forward and focused on the screens.

"Sorry," Harry murmured awhile later. "I just _really_ don't like not being able to watch my brother's back."

Con smiled in understanding even as he pointed out, "We're all watching his back here, kid."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

Snape sat back, finally remembering to breath. He relaxed, deciding that whoever this White Ranger was, he wasn't anything like the Dark Lord.

Even as he was relaxing, the serpent was destroyed and the remaining six Power Rangers teleported into the room. The Green Ranger's gaze swept over his people, confirming everyone was okay, then he turned to the civilians in their midst. Sensing something off, something different about one, his hidden eyes locked on Severus Snape.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	18. What Are You

**CHAPTER 18 - WHAT ARE YOU**

"Justin?" Green Ranger said, still not looking away from Severus Snape.

Justin answered, "All injured civilians have been healed, none were hurt badly either. All Rangers and support personnel have also been healed. We're good."

Connor spoke next. "All scans are clean, no Power buildups anywhere."

"Cosmetic damage to a few buildings around town, a few holes in sidewalks and a couple cars destroyed but nothing dangerous now," Kat said. "Well, unless some idiot is too stupid to walk around a big hole in the ground anyway. No building's are gonna fall down or anything."

Billy frowned in thought, "Perhaps I should?"

Tommy nodded. "If we leave them, I know at least two boys will manage to stumble into those holes no matter how careful they are," he said wryly, and most the teens laughed, knowing exactly who he was speaking about there.

"I'll help," Zack volunteered. When Tommy nodded acceptance, Billy and Zack teleported out.

Tommy turned to the gathered civilians. "We'll take you home in a second. First, I would ask that you each give your word not to reveal anything you saw or heard here."

Each of the gathering swore to keep silent, except Severus. Tommy noticed his silence but made no comment on it yet. "Kitten?"

Kat and her girls moved over, each taking a person's arm though none approached Severus as they'd all noticed Tommy's focus upon him. Once the girls were ready to take the civilians home, Justin broke the circle he'd made in the room. Severus frowned as he felt the trap lift, he hadn't noticed its presence until it was gone. What was most surprising to him though was that the magic had come from one of the teenagers he'd assumed an average muggle working for these Power Rangers. Obviously, he'd misjudged these teenagers. While he was thinking this, the civilians were taken out and Justin re-invoked the circle, trapping Severus in with the Rangers.

Once it was just Severus and Power Rangers in the room, Tommy turned to Severus and questioned, "What are you?"

"_**What**_ am I?" Severus repeated. "That is a rather odd question."

Tommy chuckled. "You know, the last time I asked that question and received that response, I was talking to a vampire. Ask an average human that question, they'll usually answer with their career or the like. Only those of us with an aura of Power tend to so conveniently avoid answering."

Brandy commented, "He's the guy that pulled out a little stick when we were fighting the putties around him."

"A stick?" Tommy repeated this time. He scanned the man before him, and catching sight of the 'stick' in a holster on the man's arm, hidden under his shirt, he smirked to himself. There was only one thing such a small stick giving off such a level of Power could be. "A wand huh. Never knew anyone that used a wand. Zedd uses a staff, like all Sorcerers. Rita is more into potions though I heard the witches of Lokar were known to use wands. Zordon?"

'He is not of Lokar,' Zordon's voice came over the comm. system. 'I do read a power around him however it only showed when I specifically scanned him. A general room scan does not pick up on his power in the slightest. He is not of any of the species of my worlds nor of Zedd's empire. It would appear that he is native to this world. In fact, the scans correspond with those taken of yourself and the White Ranger.'

'_I just __**really**__ don't like not being able to watch my brother's back,'_ the White Ranger had said. _The last time I asked that question and received that response, I was talking to a vampire._ The Green Ranger's words this time. Putting this together, Severus asked the Green Ranger, "Was that vampire's name Patrick?"

Green Ranger turned his full attention back to Severus, dropping his conversation with Zordon mid-word. That was all the confirmation Severus needed. Snape explained, "I am a wizard - of Earth," he added, since they seemed more familiar with magic from other worlds. "The Wizardry world has been here as long as the muggles … non-magical peoples have existed, though it has been as a hidden society for over a thousand years now."

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, suspiciously.

"I started out searching for a child missing from our world. Along the way, I discovered a second child of our world had basically adopted the one I was searching for as his brother. We were unaware of the second child beforehand. The one boy is named Harry Potter, the second was called Thomas."

While the Green Ranger gave no reaction, the White Ranger startled at hearing his name and most the others reacted to the names as well. Tommy demanded, "And what is the point of your search?"

"To bring the children home, or to offer them schooling if they have a safe home now," Severus answered easily. "They are nearing eleven years of age which is the point in which we begin magical school. Both boys have been accepted to attend the most prestigious of schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Huh," Tommy said, smirking under his helmet. "Well, good luck with that. Kitten will take you back to town so you can continue your search."

Severus smirked. "I believe I'd rather continue speaking with you."

"Your search means so little?"

"Considering you are Thomas and the White Ranger Harry Potter, it would be rather pointless to continue elsewhere."

"That's quite an assumption there."

_He will most definitely be in my House,_ Snape thought to himself. "I have followed your trail long enough to know a bit about you both. Your reactions are good, Thomas, however the others confirmed what I suspected."

"Don't call me Thomas," Tommy said after a moment. "Swear the oath to keep our secrets."

"If I do so?"

"Then we can Power Down and we will talk."

Severus thought about this a moment. "I swear I will keep the secrets of the Power Rangers unless and until keeping those secrets endangers those under my protection. So mote it be."

Tommy took a moment to think about this oath before leading the Rangers to Power down. "We'll talk in my room," Tommy said as he walked out of the room, Harry at his side. Justin broke the circle, allowing Severus to follow after.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	19. The Talk

**CHAPTER 19 - THE TALK**

"This whole building is shielded so as to keep our enemies from being able to eavesdrop on us," Tommy explained as he led the way into his rooms. "But I added stronger shields to our rooms for personal privacy. Powers enhance all senses. Would you care for a drink?"

"Allow me," Snape said. With a wave of his wand, a pot of tea and three cups appeared on the table. Once everyone was sitting, Snape asked, "Would I be correct in assuming you will have no interest in moving away from here to the Wizarding World?"

"We won't leave the Power Rangers," Harry answered for them both.

Tommy said, "Tell us about this school, and where we might find out about the other schools your words suggest. We've been aware that we're mage born - that's the term used throughout the 'verse for any born to Power. While we have been training our Power, no one could name precisely what type of Power it was, therefore our training has been more trial and error than anything."

Severus Snape leaned back, thinking. "There are few other schools of magic. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is in France, I can't see either one of you attending there. They require more years study to cover less material than Hogwarts, and they are not very strong in Defense. The German school, Durmstrang Institute, only accepts pure bloods. Mr. Potter's mother, Lily, was muggleborn, that is born to non-Magical parents, therefore they would not accept him. I am unsure of your situation, Mr. …"

"I'm going by Tommy Oliver here. Or Dragon, if you ask anyone in this building," Tommy added wryly.

Only Snape's years as a spy kept him from showing a reaction as Tommy's eyes shaded from the light green he'd first seen to Columbia blue.

"Mr. Oliver," Snape continued. "Durmstrang would assume if you don't know your magical history, you don't belong there. Here in the Americas there are a few small schools. The largest is Salem Witches' Institute. I couldn't tell you anything of them."

"Where is Hogwarts located?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts Castle in the highlands of Scotland. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of all time," Snape said. Tommy could tell by the slight change in tone that Snape truly loved this school. "Before Hogwarts, magical children were either taught by their parents or apprenticed out to a master of a field. The times had grown dangerous, the muggles - non-magicals had grown to fear us, our people suffered from great persecution. The four wished to create a safe place for our young to train, in studies covering as many fields as possible. So Hogwarts Castle was build in a secluded area of Scotland, far from the muggles. They added the protection of muggle repellant charms, notice me nots, along with many others. Quite like you have done here," Snape added. "I suspect you could teach us something on protection charms though I am just as sure there are many more you could learn in Hogwarts."

Tommy responded to the question in Snape's tone. "We've been studying the different magicks known throughout the 'verse. I just wove together aspects of the protections used by those different branches, adjusting here and there to fit our innate abilities better."

_Just? Like doing that is nothing._ Snape kept this thought to himself though and continued, "The four founders each set up their own House within the school, choosing their students by their personal belief on who should be trained. This system worked for years before their differences caused conflict, ending in one of the founders leaving. The House system is still in existence, each House named for a founder. Each House has a Head among the staff.

Snape took a drink. "Hufflepuff is the most overlooked House. It was founded by Helga Hufflepuff who believed in diversity. This ended up with her taking in many students the other Houses refused, giving the impression she took the 'leftovers'. She required her students to be loyal and hardworking. Helga was most known for her charms, especially her food related charms. Many of our greatest Charms Masters have come from her House. Professor Pomona Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff. She teaches Herbology."

"I assume that's working with plants?" Harry said, halfway between question and statement. "Though I've come across enough phrases in other magic studies that sounded like they connected to one thing when they were something altogether different."

"Herbology is the study of magical plants and fungi, their care, magical properties and uses. I touch on the subject in Potions. Mostly though, Pomona and I set our class schedules so that she covers the plants first."

"So you're a professor," Tommy said. "Why were you the one looking for Harry then?"

"I am a half blood, my father was muggle. Most our world doesn't know how to interact with the muggle world," Snape responded, quickly returning to his explanation. "Rowena Ravenclaw chose her students for their high intellect, wit and learning. Unfortunately, that often is only book smarts, lacking any real world intelligence. Their Head is Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor. Charms are spells that enchant an object to behave in a way that isn't normal for that object. Many general spells are also taught in Charms now. Godric Gryffindor's House is the most annoying one in existence."

Tommy laughed. "Obviously not your own House."

"No," Snape spat, finding the mere idea distasteful. "Gryffindor House claims to choose its students for their courage. In my experience, this is less 'courage' and more arrogance and impulsiveness. They do tend to get into situations where people describe them as brave but that is more from a lack of thought before they act and an overrated belief in their own skills. Though some, I do have to admit, have been truly courageous. The current Head of Gryffindor is a truly courageous woman named Minerva McGonagall. Don't tell her I said that."

Harry grinned at this.

"She teaches Transfiguration, the magic of changing one object into another. It is one of the most complex and dangerous magicks done with a wand. Not as complex and dangerous as Potions but as far as wand work goes …" Snape drifted off, taking another sip of tea. "Finally, I am head of Slytherin House. Salazar Slytherin has probably the worst reputation of all the founders. He's seen as a Dark Wizard, partly because he was wary of allowing all muggleborns into the school. As I said, Hogwarts was founded in part to be a sanctuary for our people from the fears and condemnations of the muggles. Salazar believed that it was foolish to take the children of those that threatened us into that sanctuary, teach them all our ways, then send them back to their parents each year."

"Sounds like common sense there."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Slytherin House is the place for the cunning, intelligent and resourceful. We think before we act and those actions are often in the background, perhaps hidden perhaps simply unnoticed by the majority. We do not give our trust overly easy but once given, we are loyal to those we trust. We keep to ourselves, only sharing our true selves with those we trust." Snape paused. Then, meeting Harry's eyes, he said, "Salazar Slytherin was known for the bloodline gift of being a parselmouth. A parselmouth is someone that can speak parseltongue, the language of snakes. From what you said earlier, Mr. Potter, I assume you are a parselmouth?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he looked over to Tommy, whose eyes had shaded to fern green. Seeing the intensely protective look in his eyes, Harry shook his head. "I don't know where you got that idea."

"Perhaps when you said you wouldn't start talking to it 'just because there's a serpent on the battlefield'."

To Snape's great shock, Tommy hissed in annoyance. His now sage green eyes met Snape's and he demanded, "I will have your oath, by Power, Honor, and Life, that you will not speak those words outside this room. - Lord Zedd is the Dragon Lord, one of the Powers of his Line is the ability to speak the tongue of the Serpent Lord, what you call parselmouth. My ability to do so is part of the reason he's obsessing over me. He does not need to learn of Harry's ability to do the same."

Snape just stared at him in shock for a long moment, finding it hard to take in that both these boys were parselmouths, and apparently this alien lord was one as well. "Explain what you mean by swearing by power, honor, and life."

"Basically, swear with your magic an oath that breaking it would cost you your honor and your life."

Snape didn't like the idea of it, but looking in Tommy's eyes he doubted he'd get out of the room alive if he didn't swear the oath. So he swore an unbreakable oath to never mention the subject outside the current room or another protected by Tommy's magic, unless and until the knowledge became known to all.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	20. Voldemort & The Boy Who Lived

**CHAPTER 20 - VOLDEMORT AND THE BOY WHO LIVED**

"My mother's name was Lily?" Harry softly questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room after Snape swore the oath. Severus and Tommy turned to him but he was staring at his hands. "I don't remember my parents. Vernon and Petunia said they died in a car wreck, that my dad was drunk and got them killed, but they always lied." He hesitated. "Sometimes, I can almost hear a woman singing. But it's always cut off by a man yelling, flashing green lights and the sound of things falling. Then the woman … begging? Then more green light and … pain."

Severus found himself shocked yet again. It took him a moment before he could speak. "Your parents were Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily was a beautiful and brilliantly talented witch. She stood up for what she believed, protected those she cared about … even if they'd rather leave them to handle things themselves. James." Severus paused, thinking on his words. While he despised James Potter, he found he liked the boy … young man his son had become. Keeping his tone as neutral as possible, he continued, "James Potter was many things, but he was not a drunk and he was not at fault for their deaths. Your parents did not die in a car wreck, they were killed by a dark wizard that was trying to take over the wizarding world. You were fifteen months old when they died. No one knows precisely what happened however … what you said you remember sounds very much like what must have happened."

No one said anything for a long moment, Harry didn't even look up. "What is my birthday?" Harry asked after awhile. "When did they die? What … you said no one knows. What _is_ known?"

"You were born July 31, 1980 they were killed October 31st," Snape answered softly. He hesitated on what else to say. He hadn't planned to tell them about Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived until he had them in the wizarding world as he suspected neither one would take it well. "As far as their killer goes, there are others that could tell much more than I."

"You've been honest with us so far, Professor Snape," Tommy stated. "Would you care to … reword that last?"

Snape froze. Not only had the this boy caught his avoidance, which neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort ever managed, but Snape knew for a fact that he had not told them his name. For the first time, he understood how someone could believe in mind reading. As a master legilimens, he had always scoffed at the idea. Only fools thought legilimency to be mind reading. Snape had always said the mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined at leisure. It is a complex and many layered thing. So why did he now feel like this boy, this mere child not even eleven years old yet, had done just that?

"Why don't you tell us what it is you think would make us choose to avoid your offered schooling and that society in general? Start with what led up to Harry's family's deaths," Tommy ordered.

Severus just looked at Tommy for a long moment, measuring him. Finally, he began, "It started in the 70's, or it started to become noticed by a few then. A powerful wizard who excelled in the Dark Arts proclaimed himself the Dark Lord and began to gather followers which became known as Death Eaters. The first thing noticed was the strange disappearances, then he started making his presence known. These years grew progressively more dangerous and violent, this wizard became so feared that people feared to even say his name, calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who instead."

"His name?" Harry asked.

Severus hesitated. "The Dark Lord suffices."

Tommy scoffed. "We fight against the Dark Lord. I doubt your wizard compares to Zedd."

"You may be surprised."

"I _would _be, if a Power that drew no intergalactic attention could come anywhere near comparing. Besides, it's stupid to fear a name like that, that only makes it easier for the one you so fear to defeat you. They don't have to do anything, really, you defeat yourself."

"What makes you think these … aliens you deal with would notice anything of our power?"

Harry answered this one, casually stating, "Everyone noticed Tommy's birth."

"You don't seem a coward to me," Tommy commented. "Your story would flow easier if you use a name, seeing as it looks like this guy is the main focus of the story."

Snape sat in silence, thinking. "I do not know his true name. He called himself Lord Voldemort. As Voldemort's influence grew, many witches and wizards were controlled by the Imperius Curse."

"Explain that one," Tommy hissed.

Snape almost jerked back at the angry hiss, only managing to keep still as he could see the anger was not aimed at him. "There are three curses that are known as the Unforgivables. The use of any of these on another human can result in a life term in Azkaban - the wizarding prison. They are the Cruciatus or torture curse, the Imperius which causes the victim to be complete under the caster's command, and the Killing curse-"

"Avada Kedavra," Harry murmured the words he'd heard every year in the nightmare, and forgotten upon awaking as Snape's story brought the details back to him. He had that nightmare every year around Halloween, the time of year Snape said they died.

Not hearing him, Snape continued, "- which causes instant death in a flash of green light. The killing curse is unblockable, only one person has ever survived the killing curse."

"A control spell as unforgivable," Harry murmured. "I agree with that."

Snape looked from Harry to Tommy, unsure what to think of these boys. Of those three spells, the Imperius curse is usually seen as the least offensive, though Snape had seen too much to agree with that idea. He returned to the story. "Those under the Imperius were forced to commit atrocities including torture and murder. Voldemort also took advantage of many of the prejudices in the wizarding world, against magical creatures such as giants and vampires and werewolves, many of these species joined Voldemort's side. No one dared interact with strange witches or wizards as they had no way of knowing if they were Voldemort's supporters. Hogwarts became one of the few safe places in the wizarding world. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is also the head of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization created to defend the wizarding world. They fought against Voldemort in every way possible, but they were losing."

Snape fell silent, lost in his memories. "The turning point began with Albus interviewing Sibyll Trelawney for the post of Divination professor. She is a fraud in everything she claims, but she does have an occasional prophesy that is believed to be true. The difference is obvious in that she goes into trance state and she does not remember speaking the prophesy afterward."

"Prophesy," Tommy repeated softly.

Snape glanced at him, wondering what to make of that tone. "That night she made a prophesy, and the beginning of the prophesy was overheard by a young Death Eater which he then told to Voldemort. The part overheard was 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' Two people believed the strength of this prophesy. Albus Dumbledore, who reacted by protecting the families he thought the prophesy could be referring to, and Voldemort, who reacted by watching to see who might be born at the end of July. As it happened, two families in the Order had sons at the end of July. Frank and Alice Longbottom and James and Lily Potter, all four of which had faced Voldemort three times and lived, that was a rare occurrence all in itself. Neville Longbottom was born late in the night of July 30th. You, Harry, were born July 31st, only minutes before midnight."

Again, Snape fell silent. "I began spying for the Order around this time."

"You were the young Death Eater that overheard this partial prophesy?" Harry asked.

_Is it impossible to leave anything out unnoticed by these boys?_ Snape growled in his thoughts. "I was," he admitted. "It was the circumstances following that action which led to me changing sides and agreeing to spy for the Order. The Longbottoms and the Potters were now the main targets. Lily was my friend, she'd been my friend before Hogwarts. Voldemort assigned the Lestranges to take out the Longbottoms while he targeted the Potters himself." Snape sighed softly. "The Potters should have been safe. They cast the Fidelius Charm over their home. Fidelius is a complex spell that magically conceals a secret inside a single living soul, the Secret-Keeper. The information is hidden inside that person and is impossible to find unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. With that spell cast, as long as their Secret-Keeper refused to speak, Voldemort could have searched the village where the Potters were staying for years and never found them, even if he was looking right in their window. Even if the Secret-Keeper dies, the secret dies with them. Or rather, its status will remain the same as at the moment of their death. Those that they had confided in would continue to know, nobody else. Those that know the secret at that point become Secret-Keepers in the original one's place."

"So they were betrayed," Tommy said.

"Yes. Their Secret-Keeper had joined Voldemort though he was not seen in Death Eater gatherings. Barely a week after they cast the Fidelius, Voldemort came to the Potters home. James and Lily were killed, then he cast the killing curse at the fifteen month old baby. Something happened, no one knows what, but instead of young Harry dying, he received only that scar on his forehead and Voldemort … disappeared. Some say he died, those of us that know better are waiting for him to make his next move. He was weakened, greatly weakened, but …" Snape rolled up his sleeve, showed them his Dark Mark. "He marked his Death Eaters with this which connects us to him. I know he is not truly dead as this still remains." He rolled his sleeve back down. "Albus believed Harry would be endangered in the wizarding world, as it would have been all too easy for him to end up with an unknown Death Eater. He placed Harry with the Dursleys as they were his only remaining blood family, and with them, Albus could place protective wards around the home based on that familiar connection. Harry also would not have had a normal life in the wizarding world. Everyone celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, saw Harry Potter as the 'Savior'. A foolish title to place on a fifteen month old baby, whatever the situation. But our world is all too often foolish. They call him the Boy-Who-Lived."

"If I step a foot into that society," Harry began.

"They will know you. That scar will mark you as the 'famous Boy-Who-Lived'."

Harry sighed. Turning to Tommy, he said, "I guess that means we're both 'children of prophesy', bro. I think the training would be good but … I've seen enough of your life to know I _really_ like being seen as the ordinary one."

Tommy chuckled. There was a knock at the door before he could say anything and Tommy opened the door with a small wave of his hand.

"Hey bro," Jason said. "Kevin and Kyle are here for their lesson. Bulk and Skull too, but they know they're a couple hours early. What do you want me to tell them?"

"I'll be right there," Tommy assured. He turned to Snape. "We're not making any decisions tonight. If you'd like to stay here, there's an empty room down the hall, Harry can show you."

Snape nodded his agreement. "That would be acceptable."

Tommy headed out the door. Before he and Jason were out of sight, Snape and Harry heard Jason asked, "Was he right? Are you really just _almost_ eleven?"

Tommy laughed. "Almost. Not sure exactly when my birthday is but … that's the basic guess."

"You never said you're that young," Jason pointed out.

Tommy shrugged. "Irrelevant logistics."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	21. Lord Zedd's Ponderings

**CHAPTER 21 - LORD ZEDD'S PONDERINGS**

Lord Zedd leaned back in his throne, analyzing the last battle. He'd planned the multiple attacks to discover the skill levels of his opponents and to observe his warriors separately. If he had a traitor in his midst, which he strongly suspected, they would be more likely to show themselves in such a hectic environment as he'd created here as opposed to doing so when fighting beside another, more loyal warrior.

The specific battles, he'd planned according to what he'd observed of the seven Rangers, both in battle archives and personally. Part of that went as he'd expected. Tommy, as the team's only Serpent Lord, had taken faced the snake. As was to be expected from a Serpent Lord of any age, Tommy had started that battle on the mental planes. Also as Zedd had expected, he had not had to order the creation to avoid causing Tommy any harm. The creation had felt the Power of the child and made that deduction on its own, planning Tommy's capture in a non-damaging way from the start. It hadn't succeeded, hadn't come anywhere close to succeeding, but that too Zedd had expected.

Beyond that, the battles ranged quite a bit different than expected. For one, he had assumed the Red Ranger and the Black Ranger would be the two to lead against Goldar and Scorpina, which they did, just in the opposite fields as expected. The White Ranger, the little brother Tommy was so protective of, Zedd had assumed would be present at Tommy's side or not present anywhere. Instead, he and the Pink Ranger were the ones to take on the putties where Zedd had expected Yellow and Blue. The Pink Ranger, he'd expected with Black Ranger against Scorpina and Red Ranger alone against Goldar. Obviously none of that had come about. As it was, the battlefields were more balanced but outside the Rangers' usual comfort zones.

Zedd hadn't been overly surprised to see those teenagers that had taken to Tommy appearing at the battles and helping the civilians out of the area. Not that he'd expected them, just that what he had seen of their interactions with Tommy suggested they might make an appearance sometimes. He hadn't expected them to fight so well when cornered, nor had he thought the Rangers would open up teleportation for so many others. That would explain the reasoning behind Tommy's new command building as the Command Centre didn't allow easy access to non-Rangers. Unlike the Command Centre, Zedd knew exactly where this building was located which should have made things more dangerous for the team. But also unlike the Command Centre, such knowledge did no good. He couldn't see through the defenses around the place. Sure, he could blow the place away. Probably. But he wanted Tommy alive, he wanted the information on Tommy that only those around him could provide. Zedd wondered how Tommy managed to shield his place so much better than any of the Ranger Command Centres throughout the 'verse, but he admitted that at this time he simply didn't have enough information to even begin to answer that.

The battles were something worth contemplating all by themselves.

First and of the most interest, Tommy's mental battle against the serpent began immediately, unlike Zedd had expected. The reason for this was Tommy's well controlled air elemental powers taking out every single one of the putties in one blast. Zedd had assumed from Tommy's shocked expression when he'd used the elemental power against him that Tommy had been unaware of his own power there. Seeing this, he had to rethink that. Perhaps it was that Tommy simply hadn't meant to use the power at that moment? Or was he really that quick a study that he went from absolutely no knowledge to that level of control almost overnight? Either way, there was a danger in this situation that Zedd was unused to facing. The wrong answer here could extend their conflict tremendously, though Zedd was sure the ending foreordained.

Then there was Goldar's battle. When he'd overpowered Yellow Ranger, Zedd had been sure he was about to have one less Ranger bothering him. Instead he saw something unlike anything he'd seen before. Black Ranger simply fired his blaster into the water and a whirlpool rose out of the bay, wrapped around Goldar, and threw the warrior into the bay. Then one of those boys teleported in and took Yellow away while Black continued to control that whirlpool somehow with his blaster fire, taking out the putties and putting an end to that battle. Zedd couldn't understand how he did that. He knew he'd spend the next few nights pondering it until he figured out exactly what modifications these earthlings made to their blasters. Billy's work, no doubt.

At that point, Zedd had been fairly sure of Goldar's loyalty. Then he sent the still wet warrior to join Scorpina in the shopping center. Goldar had appeared, he'd turned his angry gaze to the Black Ranger … then a human girl laid a hand on his wrist, said something, and Goldar followed her away like one of those puppies he'd seen some of the Rangers playing with before. He never returned to the battle. Then he came back here, claimed he 'didn't remember' anything like that. He 'didn't know' how he ended up walking off the battlefield and going to sleep in the middle of his duty! Either Goldar was up to something there and was being very foolish on how he tried to cover for himself or Tommy had many more secrets than Zedd suspected. Despite how much _potential_ Tommy possessed, he was still but a teenager, Zedd could only assume it was Goldar hiding something. The old warrior never was that good at hiding his intentions.

Then there was the most interesting ending to the battles. Once the other battles were over, five Rangers joined Tommy against the serpent creation however the White Ranger was nowhere to be found. This would have been what Zedd expected if White hadn't been at the other fights. As it was, his absence at this battle was of interest. Why was Tommy keeping his little brother away from that specific battle? Or was Tommy simply unworried about the boy fighting putties and assuming that Zedd wouldn't send something else down the moment the Rangers arrived? Or, perhaps the most likely, the White Ranger simply joined that fight without Tommy's knowledge, something he could not do at the final battle.

Zedd had ignored those thoughts at the time, turning his full concentration to that battlefield, to controlling his creation. Tommy had immediately recognized what Zedd had done there and reacted by forfeiting the mental battle for control. Yes, it was a given that Zedd, as the most Powerful Serpent Lord in existence, would win that battle but he'd still expected Tommy to try. Instead, Tommy had realized Zedd's wish to get a feel on how strong the boy's control was and reacted by dropping all attempts.

What Zedd learned in these battles was that Tommy was a truly cunning opponent already and Tommy was leading the team now. The Red Ranger might still be claiming the position as figurehead with Earth's population but that would only be because Tommy so obviously hated dealing with the nosy humans. Tommy had also obviously used the time Zedd gave him to prepare to have his team's creator design new weaponry or upgrade their existing weaponry. As he'd seen and as his warriors' stated, Tommy was protective of both Jason and Harry, but not in a manner that made his actions easily predicted.

And most important thing Zedd learned from all this - Tommy was a better teacher, the other Rangers better students than Zedd had expected, so whatever conclusion he reached on them would have to be based on things seen since the month leeway he'd given them.

_Perhaps,_ Zedd admitted in his thoughts what he wouldn't say aloud, _I should not have given him that month to prepare. Though it will make things more interesting._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	22. Tommy's Ponderings

**CHAPTER 22 - TOMMY'S PONDERINGS**

Tommy leaned back in his chair as he watched the footage from the most recent battles. He seemed relaxed, casual, like any kid watching a show he liked okay but didn't care too much about. That is, it looked like that if you didn't see the intensity behind his iris blue eyes that missed no detail in the frames before him.

"Come on in, Professor Snape," Tommy said without turning when the wizard stopped just outside the open door.

Snape entered, took the open seat beside the young Ranger. "How did you know I was there?" When Tommy shrugged casually, Snape correctly took this to mean he wouldn't tell him how he knew rather than he couldn't. "What are you doing?"

"Analyzing. Mostly trying to see what Zedd might have gotten out of these fights." The final playback ended. "I think we're still good."

"What do you think your enemy saw in the battles?"

"Mostly, he'll know I'm leading even though I'm leaving Jas to handle the spotlight side of things. Though my Rangers used more of our secrets than I had hoped, I don't believe he'll reach the right conclusions. Probably he'll think something along the lines that we upgraded our blasters and that Goldie's horny enough to follow anything female that smiles at him." Tommy turned from the monitors. "So tomorrow is Harry's eleventh birthday?"

"It is." Snape heard the wistfulness in his tone and asked, "Do you know when your birthday is, Tommy?"

Tommy looked surprised at the question. "It's not important."

"There is a simple spell that will tell you when and where you were born." At Tommy's inquisitive expression, Snape said, "If you simply prick your finger and place a drop of blood on a paper, I will perform the spell."

Tommy hesitated but in the end he pulled a piece of paper off the counter and did as he said. Snape spoke the spell softly and they watched as the blood flowed into writing. _Dublin Ireland, August 31, 1980._

"I was born in Ireland?"

Harry heard this as he entered the room. Harry glanced at the paper and read it aloud. "Hey, that means I'm older than you!"

Tommy frowned at that but said nothing as he was busy trying to wrap his mind around actually having a birth date, of actually knowing where he was born.

"It would place you within the same year at Hogwarts," Snape commented. "A day later and you would have been listed on the following year's roster instead."

"We aren't going to your school," Harry stated.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Where else would you choose? No other school gives the standard of education found at Hogwarts and in no other school could you learn more about your parents."

"I don't care about that," Harry said, glancing worriedly at Tommy. "We're Rangers. We'll stay here."

"You're lying," Tommy stated, matter-of-fact. "I'm not sure if you're lying just to us or to yourself but you _do_ care."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need anyone or anything else, Tommy."

Tommy sighed. "You know when you decided to inform everyone in the room that we lived alone, you were on the exact opposite side of this argument. You are not giving up this chance 'cause you're afraid I'll be upset about it."

"So you want us to go?"

"I didn't say that either. I just said you're not making your choice based on fear. We'll think about it. But for now, tomorrow's your birthday, Har. What would you like to do?"

Harry hesitated. "Well… Professor Snape was telling me about this hidden wizard shopping district in London called Diagon Alley. Think we could check it out? Maybe hide my scar?"

Tommy reached up and laid a hand on Harry's forehead, concentrating. When he dropped his hand, the scar was no longer visible. Snape stared at this in shock. Not only did the boy just perform a wandless, wordless glamour charm, he did so to conceal a curse scar. Curse scars were known to be impervious to glamours or any form of magical concealment.

"That should work," Tommy said. "Alright. Barring battle, we'll teleport to London around, say six in the morning? That'd put us there around 2 in the afternoon." Harry nodded his agreement happily. "You can show us the way to this district, Professor?"

"I will," Snape easily agreed. "You can get your school supplies while we're there. Even if you decide not to attend," he added when it looked like both boys were about to argue, "it would not harm anything for you to have the materials to study yourself. As far as the cost of supplies, the Potters are an old and wealthy family. Mr. Potter's trust vault will be more than sufficient to cover both of your supplies and anything else you might need through your school years. At the end of that time, the Potter family vaults will be open to you."

"I have money?" Harry sounded shocked.

"You are the only heir of a noble family. Once you claim your vaults, you will have no monetary worries."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	23. Gringotts and Ollivanders

**CHAPTER 23 - GRINGOTTS AND OLLIVANDERS**

Snape led the way to the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley while watching the boys for their reactions. Neither boy so much as raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"We should start with that bank," Tommy commented, smirking when Harry pouted at the idea. "You can go to the other shops first if you want but you can't buy anything until you get your money, bro."

"Fine. We'll start at the stuffy old bank," Harry pouted.

Snape motioned towards the towering white marble building just a short way down the alley. "I doubt Gringotts is anything you expect."

Snape led the way to the bank. The boys took notice of the goblin in his scarlet and gold uniform standing before the towering burnished bronze doors, but it wasn't the gawking attention children gave them on their first trip to the Wizardry world. It was the attention a warrior paid to their surroundings, if there was any surprise in them they hid it well. They again took notice of the goblins flanking the silver doors at the end of the small entrance hall. Harry paused to read the inscription on these doors.

"Enter, stranger, but…"

"Just keep walking," Tommy said, giving him a slight push through the doors. Snape followed behind them.

Harry asked, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing, really. I didn't figure you needed to cast a spell on yourself," Tommy answered softly, almost too low for Snape to hear and definitely too low for anyone further could. "The doors are saturated in magicks but the spell requires you to read it to activate."

Snape raised an eyebrow at that. He'd never noticed any magic around the entrance. But he kept his silence on the matter and led the way to the counter. "Mr. Potter would like to access his trust vault."

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin sneered.

Snape returned in kind. "No, Mr. Potter does not have his key because it has been kept in trust for him until his return to the Wizardry world. Surely you are not suggesting that Gringotts no longer has the key in their possession."

At this, the goblin quickly dropped the attitude and found the key, offering it to Harry who in turn looked at Tommy in confusion.

"The key reacts to your bloodline," Snape explained.

"Oh. Okay." Harry accepted the key. The goblin called out, "Griphook!"

Another goblin came over and said, "Follow me to your vault." He didn't wait to see if they would or not but walked off immediately.

"I'll wait for you here," Snape told the boys who nodded and followed the goblin.

After the wild cart ride down to the vault, Griphook took Harry's key and opened the vault for him, revealing stacks of gold, bronze and silver coins. Harry stared in awe, not quite able to convince himself that everything he saw could possibly be his.

"How much is here?" Tommy asked Griphook. "And what is the value of these coins?"

Griphook answered, "The gold coins are galleons, the silver sickle and bronze knut. There are twenty nine knuts to a sickle, seventeen sickles to a galleon. Your accents sound American?" When Tommy nodded, Griphook continued, "A galleon would be approximately ten US dollars and seven cents. Mr. Potter's trust vault is supplied with precisely 15,000 galleons a year. That would be …"

"A hundred fifty one thousand fifty dollars," Tommy stated in shock. "That'd be … that's over twelve thousand dollars a month! Can we convert some of it to dollars?"

"Easily," Griphook answered.

"Har." Tommy wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "You're _rich_, little bro."

"_We're _rich," Harry corrected.

"We're rich," Tommy agreed. "You'll never have to worry about what I do for finances again. With this-"

"With this," Harry happily agreed, "_none_ of ours will have to walk the streets again!"

Griphook decided this would be a good time to return to the cart. It was awhile before the two boys joined him again, and they had many questions which Griphook did his best to answer as they rode back.

888

Snape stood as the two boys walked into the main room. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Tommy answered for them.

Shortly afterwards, Griphook came over with a small box and two book bags. "Misters Oliver, here are your bottomless bags as requested." He handed them the bags - Tommy's green and Harry's white, of course, then sat the box on a table. "If you could each place a hand on the box." They did and Griphook tapped the box which glowed golden for a moment. "Done. You will now be able to immediately send and receive correspondence with Gringotts from anywhere in the world. No one else will be able to access your box unless you specifically allow. I will send you the paperwork we discussed as soon as it is ready."

"Thank you, Griphook," Tommy and Harry said as one while Tommy slipped the box into his bottomless bag.

Harry asked Snape, "Where would you suggest first?"

Snape looked like he really wanted to ask what that was about, he wasn't sure if he was more curious over that 'paperwork' or simply the _friendly_ goblin. "I would suggest finding your wand first. There are several wand suppliers however the best quality wands come from Ollivanders. I'll be at the apothecary if you need me." He pointed out both places before walking off.

The two boys headed to Ollivanders. The place looked empty but they felt a presence in the back and were therefore not surprised when the old man suddenly stepped out. The old man stared at them for a long moment before smiling. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter. You look just like your father except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, willow, swishy. Nice for charm work." As he spoke he began going through stacks of boxes. "Your father though favored a mahogany wand. Pliable. A bit more powerful, excellent for transfiguration. I say he favored the wand, in truth it's the wand that favors the wizard."

Tommy and Harry shared a look but said nothing. Ollivander continued, "I had thought you had a scar on your forehead from _his_ attack. I'm sorry to say I sold that wand. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful. Now Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous," Harry answered. "And It's Harry _Oliver_."

"My apologies, Mr. Oliver. And you, sir?"

"Tommy Oliver, and the same."

"Ah. Your family adopted young Harry?"

"Yes."

He asked nothing else. He began handing them wands, several dozen failed, some rather spectacularly before one finally worked.

"Curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander said when Harry found his wand. A holly and phoenix feather wand, eleven inches. He went on at length, telling how the only brother wand of Harry's had been Voldemort's. He ended with, "I expect you will do great things, Mr. P- Mr. Oliver. After all, You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible but great."

"As _interesting_ as that is," Harry drawled. "Think you might try to focus on my brother's wand now instead?"

The search continued. When Tommy did find a wand that matched him, Ollivander seemed even more shocked than he had over Harry's wand. "Hazel and oak weave with dragon heartstring and basilisk venom. It is most powerful, linked to earth, air, fire, water and spirit. I had not thought to find a match for it as there has not been a true elemental in centuries. This one … This is the wand of a true and wise leader, a brave protector yet wrathful destroyer of his enemies. It will be most interesting to see what you boys accomplish."

They paid for the wands, Ollivander threw in wand holsters for free, then they headed to the apothecary to meet Snape.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	24. Apothecary

**CHAPTER 24 - APOTHECARY**

Tommy and Harry walked into the apothecary. "That Ollivander is an interesting man," Tommy commented to Snape, his tone saying that wasn't a good thing. "Are the specifics of a wand's design common knowledge?"

Snape wondered what Ollivander said to make him ask such a question. "Unless you choose to share the information, no one will know the specifics of your wand or you enter a contest or formal duel. Even then, they would simply check the wand and announce its components. Only wand makers are likely to know the strengths and weaknesses of the components."

"So stay out of duels and contests," Tommy said, relaxing.

"Don't worry over whatever Ollivander said, he's a bit …" Snape hesitated.

"He recognized me," Harry pointed out in annoyance. While he wanted to know about his parents, he was supposed to be unrecognized today. "He told me about my parents' wands."

"Ollivander has an eidetic memory and you do look a bit like your father. Perhaps you look more like he did at eleven than I realized. It's unlikely anyone else will recognize you with the glamour in effect."

"Unlikely but not impossible," Tommy murmured.

Harry glanced at his brother, saw the distant look in his eyes and turned back to Snape. "He's a bit weird but he did give us nice wand holsters."

Snape hid his surprise at this. It did tell him, as he'd suspected, that their worries weren't over someone finding out their wands were weak. Ollivander wasn't known for giving away anything. The only cases he'd heard of him doing so was when he sold one of the wands he considered a real work of art, or in other words, the most powerful.

Tommy glanced around, confirming no one was in visual range. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry's form shimmered slightly. When the image settled, he looked basically the same but a little more like Tommy. Snape once again hid his shock, it was obvious that if these boys wished to disappear now, they would have no trouble doing so. That only made it all the more important that he convince them that Hogwarts for the best thing for them.

"I sent for your acceptance letters while you were in Gringotts," Snape informed them as he handed them over. "Whether you decide to attend or not, this at least lets you know the required materials. Ignore the July 31 deadline to respond, since we only located you the day before that, it has been extended to August 31, the day before term starts."

They opened the letters, matching in everything except the names addressed. They skimmed the letters before moving on to the requirements.

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Tommy smirked as he read this. "The dress code would work fine for Zack. It's a bit short on green and white for us though."

"So long as the outer robes are black, any color is fine for the inner robes," Snape assured. "Many muggleborns also wear their muggle attire under their robes. The robes are also only required during class, you may wear whatever you like outside class."

Tommy thought about that a moment. "I'd be okay with that much black then. What about you?"

Harry frowned. "If everything else is white, it _should _be okay. If there's too much effect, I'll pull them off. If that's a problem…"

"We'll just go home," Tommy agreed, returning to reading the list.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bethilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 beginners' potion set  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 set brass scales  
Be sure to bring plenty of ink, quills, and parchment  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Broomsticks?" Harry questioned.

Snape smirked at his incredulous expression. "The muggles didn't get everything wrong, just most things. We do fly on broomsticks. A few use that method for travel though that is rare and usually only in those too young to apparate. The game of Quidditch is played flying on broomsticks."

"If I attend, I'm bringing my snake," Tommy stated. "Saoirse is bonded to me."

"A bonded familiar is fine," Snape assured. He could hardly wait to see the reactions such a bonded familiar would garner.

The boys thought a moment then nodded as one. Going over the list with them, Snape pointed out each of the stores they would need to visit. They gathered potions supplies first since they were in the apothecary. With the potions master advising them, they purchased quite a bit more than the required supplies before leaving him there to continue their shopping.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	25. Options and Choices

**CHAPTER 25 - OPTIONS AND CHOICES**

Diagon Alley grew crowded as many families seemed to choose this time to shop for school supplies. Tommy and Harry slipped through the crowds unnoticed. Seeing the stationary store was the least busy they decided to start there.

"Quill and parchment," Harry said with a smirk. "Kinda behind the times, ain't they."

Tommy nodded agreement. "I'd guess they separated from non-magical society before the invention of the ink pen. They do hide well."

It was Harry's turn to nod in agreement. Even after Snape told them the general location of this shopping district, the Rangers' scans still hadn't detected the place. Harry suspected that was part of why Tommy agreed to this trip, though he also doubted Tommy would have disputed any halfway reasonable request for celebrating Harry's birthday. If the Rangers couldn't find the place, which Tommy had confirmed when he contacted the others while in Harry's vault at Gringotts, it was likely Zedd couldn't find them either. Once they'd discovered that they could contact the team and they were still shielded, Tommy began to relax as Harry rarely saw him. It made Harry happy he suggested this trip, and it made him lean towards them trying the school, even if Ollivander's reactions and Snape's words on his 'fame' made him want to run the other way.

"So what do you think about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Tommy shrugged. "We still haven't seen much of this society, Har. It's a long way away."

"Teleporting's instantaneous."

"It's several seconds from the Grove."

"Less than a minute, that's close enough to instantaneous," Harry responded.

Tommy smirked. "Close enough? How long does it take to die in battle?" Harry had no response for that. Tommy said, "But it is closer than the Eltarian academy Zordon wanted to send us to awhile back. That's over an hour away, if nothing goes wrong with the teleport, and they couldn't teach us specifics of our magic while Hogwarts is for our heritage only. The 'Boy who lived' nonsense has me against it, but we could avoid some of the annoyance caused by that fame if we use it, manage it ourselves. Then there's Snape's assurance that Voldemort will be back. With our luck, he'll be obsessing over you 'defeating' him and that's an extra distraction we don't need."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But it might be better that we face that distraction here instead of him tracking me down to the Grove and showing up at the worst possible time in the war. I get the feeling he would track me down if I never showed up here. Snape did, and he learned too damned much about us while doing that too."

Tommy nodded. "True. If we go to Hogwarts though, Zedd will be looking for me, at the least. And the more Zedd looks, the more likely he'll learn about us too and that is sure to be worse than Voldemort finding the shit out."

"But Zedd could learn it from Voldemort showing up anyway," Harry argued.

"We have a few options. One, we stay in the Grove and study the books from here, maybe see if Snape will answer questions we might have. In that case, we keep the studying in our shielded areas and keep Zedd from realizing you're mage born for as long as we can. This is the option most likely to keep knowledge from Zedd, though I doubt his ignorance lasts long whatever we do. That keeps the teams all together, as we're strongest, and it keeps you from having to deal with fame for being alive. The downsides there being the usual for self study. If our questions are something outside Snape's knowledge, we have no one else to fall back on. And, as you said, Voldemort is likely to find us in the Grove just as Snape did."

"We do okay with self study, I guess," Harry commented. "If the books are written well. Option two would be we could try one of those other magical schools Snape mentioned. One in America, so it's closer. Downsides there are none are really close to the Grove so we'd still have the extra teleportation time, and I get the feeling that fame issue is wide spread enough to come up at any of the schools. They're complete unknowns, we'd have to contact them to find out anything. If we're going to a school anyway, we might as well make it the one where we can learn a bit about my parents anyway."

"And the more we check into those places, the more likely Zedd is to catch onto it. Option three then would be you go to Hogwarts for the first year while I stay with the Rangers. Advantages being you have instructors for each lesson, Zedd is unlikely to worry too much about your absence as I'd still be visible to him. You'd then be able to teach me over the summer and we'd decide from there whether or not the second year is viable."

"Downside to that is there's no way in hell I'm spending a whole school year away from you," Harry hissed. "No way. Not happening."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah. Another downside, it'd leave you alone to face that damned fame issue and whatever comes from that. While it might add extra protection from Zedd, I'm not big on being that far from you either. Besides, Zedd might find you anyway, given enough time, and see you being so far from me as making you an easy target."

"Which is covered by 'no way in hell'."

"Which leave the final option. We both go to Hogwarts and see where it goes from there," Tommy stated.

"I think that's the best one," Harry said. "Try it at the least, we can always go home if it's not what we need."

"The team will freak, you know that," Tommy commented, and Harry smiled. They fell silent as a few teenagers entered the store.

"So how much is 'plenty' of parchment and quills?" Harry asked a moment later.

"I could assist you there." Tommy and Harry turned as one to the boy. He was tall with grey eyes and short brown hair, dressed in black and yellow robes, and looked around thirteen to fourteen years old. He held his hand out to the boys. "Cedric Diggory."

"Why?" Harry questioned and Cedric let his hand fall back to his side.

"You're muggleborns, aren't you? Dressed like that, you must be. I can't imagine how _I_ would handle suddenly finding myself in the _muggle_ world. I'd hope someone would help me in that situation so I try to help the muggleborns here. Besides, you might end up in my House and Hufflepuffs _always_ assist each other."

"We're used to finding our way in different worlds."

Tommy smiled charmingly and spoke over Harry. "We'd appreciate the help, Cedric. I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my brother, Harry."

Cedric pointed out the quills he used and suggested the pre-packaged parchment. "I get at least two packs though," Cedric told them. "For extra note room and in case I need to rewrite an essay. Professor Snape, the Potions master, and Professor McGonagall, transfiguration, are really strict about neatness. - Oh. Ask for an owl order catalog when you pay. That way if you run short, you can always get more."

"_Owl_ order?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah," Cedric said, not realizing how odd that was outside the Wizardry world. "You can bring your own owl or the school has their own you can use."

"Mail is sent by owl." Tommy shook his head as they moved on to the inks.

"I guess they do differently in the muggle world," Cedric responded. "All assignments are done in black ink but I find it helps to keep notes straight if you use a different color for each subject. Two extra duty black should last the year."

Tommy picked out his inks. "So what can you tell us about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is great. The best school in the world, and the oldest," Cedric responded enthusiastically. "I'm in Hufflepuff, as I said, and it's the best House by far. We don't have the expectations weighing us down like the other Houses. Everyone seems to think anyone that ends up in Gryffindor is a great hero and is going to be an Aurors and Hit-Wizards. Uh, they track down and arrest dark wizards and other criminals," he added when he saw Harry's confusion. "Ravenclaw, they expect everyone there to be brilliant, like geniuses and Slytherin they say is where all the dark wizards come from. Since they don't place those expectations on Hufflepuff, we're mostly left alone to find our own paths instead of pushed to fit the mold."

"There's a lot of prejudice then," Tommy commented. If it was in the school then it was in the population, things like that didn't just go away when someone graduated. It was a strike against them but Tommy knew prejudices are so widespread on their world that if he judged by that, they would have left Earth long ago. For a world without any sentient life forms, seeing as prejudice like that wasn't confined just to their planet, if Zordon, Rita and Zedd were anything to go by. "What are the teachers like?"

"Our head of House is Professor Sprout, the herbology professor. She's great. If you have any questions or need extra help, she'll help no matter what House you're in. She makes her classes fun, so long as you treat the plants respectfully and you're serious careful when messing with dangerous plants. The other Heads… Professor McGonagall's over Gryffindor House and she's deputy Headmistress as well as the transfiguration professor. She's strict but mostly fair. If you're in a dispute with someone from Gryffindor, unless there's a witness or something, she tends to side with her House. But if she knows they're in the wrong, she doesn't let them get by with it either so I don't think she's trying to be unfair. Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw and teaches charms. Just do your best in class and he's fair. Just … he's part goblin, real distant in his family tree but he's got their height. Don't laugh at him or anything and you'll get along great. Slytherin Head and Potions Master Professor Snape is … snarky. He scares a lot of students, especially first years. Some think he's a vampire or something since he stalks through the corridors and he can just like _appear_ there when you know you were alone. He favors his Slytherins. I've never heard of him taking points from his own House and he takes major points from anyone else. Don't be late, don't talk in his class, and make sure you do all assignments."

"He doesn't seem that bad to me," Harry commented. When Cedric looked at him in confusion, he added, "Professor Snape's the one that brought us here today. He's been very helpful."

"Snape? Helpful? Like _nice_?" Cedric was shocked. "I … I didn't think he was ever sent to pick up any muggleborns. I'd heard Snape's a … well, I don't _know_ he was but …"

Tommy shrugged. "Perhaps it's a one time thing, since Harry and I were … rather more difficult to contact. It was good meeting you, Cedric. Perhaps we'll see you at Hogwarts."

With that, Tommy and Harry took their items to the cashier, leaving Cedric gaping in shock.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	26. Dragon Tales

**CHAPTER 26 - DRAGON TALES**

"We should get the uniforms next," Harry commented.

Tommy smirked at this, well aware of Harry's reasoning. While everything else on the list they were purchasing could be of use whether or not they attended Hogwarts, the uniforms were not. Neither one of them were interested in wasting money, even if they did find themselves suddenly very rich, so if they purchased the uniforms it was a safe bet they would be going. "We still have things to discuss, Har."

"Tommy!"

"Seriously, Harry, do you think this is a decision we should make without talking to the team? It's not just us anymore, their lives are tied to ours. You know that."

Harry didn't respond immediately. "They'd tell us it's our decision. Just like they did over the Eltarian academy."

"Jason's team said that, yes," Tommy agreed softly. "When we were just fighting Rita. You so sure they'll feel as confident against Zedd? Con and Kat might not agree so easily either."

"Jason trusts your judgment. You tell them they'll be okay against Zedd and they'll face him with confidence. Con owes you his life and Kat and her girls would do _anything_ for you. Actually, they _all_ trust your judgment, they _all_ owe you their lives, and they _all_ would do anything for you. I'm not saying we shouldn't talk to them," Harry added quickly. "I'm just saying what we both know. We'll talk to them but they will agree to whatever you decide."

_That's the thing, Har,_ Tommy thought to himself the words he couldn't say. _How can I tell them I'm confident they can handle Zedd without us when I doubt we can even if we stay together? Even more, how could I tell any of you my doubts when you're all looking to me for inspiration?_ He sighed softly. _I suppose not being sure we can handle Zedd as we are is answer enough. We need to improve our skills, the best way to do that isn't self study._ "Alright, Har. Uniforms next."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. Then he glanced around. They'd been walking around while talking, simply moving to be away from the main crowds, and he now had no idea where they'd ended up. "Where is that Madam Makens?"

"Malkin's," Tommy corrected absently.

"Her shop's on the main alley," a stocky man with long red hair stated, having heard Harry's question as he stepped out of the second hand store the boys were standing beside. "If you go through…" His words drifted off as his eyes met Tommy's. A strange sensation passed through him, something he'd only felt before from the dragons he worked with though it had never been as strong as this.

Tommy didn't say anything as he met the red haired man's eyes. He seemed to be what Zedd's people referred to as a dragon spirit, which would make him a great potential ally or even friend. If Tommy was willing to let him in and was able to protect him from Zedd, anyway. At this moment though, he could be a great source of information since a dragon spirit would be unable to even conceive of lying to Tommy.

"Charlie Weasley," the man introduced himself after a long moment of simply staring at Tommy in shock.

"Tommy Oliver. My brother, Harry."

"I didn't find the robes I need in here so I have to go to Madam Malkin's anyway. If you'd like, I'll just show you the way?"

Tommy nodded agreement and the three started off. "We'll be starting Hogwarts this year, the main thing I'm worried about there is how people will react to my brother when they realize he's Harry Potter."

Harry looked over in shock at this. He couldn't believe Tommy was telling that to some man they met mere seconds ago, even if they did seem to see something in each other. What could Tommy have possibly seen in that moment?

"Harry Potter huh," Charlie repeated.

"I prefer Oliver," Harry dryly stated and Charlie nodded in understanding.

"He's under a glamour right now," Tommy continued.

"There's a lot of … expectations around that name," Charlie said thoughtfully. "I don't know… Do you have the scar?" When Harry nodded, Charlie frowned. "Everyone will recognize that. There are stories about Harry Potter … ridiculous stories really. Like the one where he killed a dragon when he was two years old, things like that. My baby sister has the set of Harry Potter storybooks. Some writer capitalizing on his name, forgetting he's a real person. Everyone at Hogwarts right now grew up with those stories so I bet you'll have a hard time getting any of them to see you instead of those stories. They'll expect you to be in Gryffindor. That was my House but I almost hope you aren't sorted there simply because it's the expected. Our people really could use a dose of reality."

He fell silent as they entered Madam Malkin's, and stood back waiting while she took their measurements. Tommy placed their order, which consisted of quiet a bit more than the required numbers.

"All mine are to be lined in this green," Tommy pointed out the material from the stacks within the shop. "My brother's in that white. Well lined, ma'am. I do not want so much as an eighth inch of black material to touch our skin. I don't care if that makes any sense to you or not," he added before she could voice the confusion written clearly upon her face. "All that matters is that is the only way we'll accept the clothing and we are willing to pay for the extra material and labor. Can you do that?"

Madam Malkin thought a moment then named a price. Tommy looked to Charlie.

"It's decent. That's half again the amount if you ordered that number of regular school uniforms," Charlie said with a shrug.

Tommy agreed to the price. After Charlie ordered his fireproof cloak, they headed outside. Without thinking about it, Charlie found himself walking with the boys as they continued shopping. He spoke with them like they were his best life-long friends, he deferred to Tommy like a respected boss or head of family, all without consciously realizing it. The fact he was talking with eleven year old boys never crossed his mind, even when answering questions that highlighted that fact. After rather excitedly telling them all about his new job in Romania working as a dragon handler, they returned to the subject of Hogwarts.

"His descriptions aren't too bad," Charlie said after hearing what Cedric had told them. "McGonagall is … distant from her House. It think it's probably because we're supposed to be the house of the brave, she figured we should be able to handle any problems ourselves. All the other Heads are more hands on. Flitwick will assist in any academic issues but I believe he even sent his Ravens to Sprout if the problem was outside that. Snape takes care of his Slytherins. I've never heard of one of them going to one of the other Heads for anything. Everyone said he favors his House but looking back, I think he might do that mostly because the other professors are harder on his House."

Charlie pointed out a telescope set. "That's the one Sinistra suggests for her class. She always complains over the shops pushing the cheaply made ones because they make more profit off them."

"Maybe she should add her suggestion to the list?" Harry commented.

"She would but the Board won't allow it. She's a good instructor, a fair woman. When the Board refused her request, she purchased a dozen of these sets and loans them out to the students who buy the store's suggestion and have it break halfway through the year. Most anyone else would tell you to owl order a new one."

Charlie thought for awhile. "What else can I tell you? I don't know who's teaching Defense this year. History is a waste of time. Binns is the most boring ghost in existence, you'll get more from reading the book. You will have flying lessons with Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee. She's a good referee, strict but fair. I don't know how she'll do teaching though. This will be her first year taking on that job."

With that, the conversation moved to Quidditch. Charlie explained the rules then shared stories of his games where he played Seeker. "I was offered a position with the national team but who wants to spend their whole life playing games? Quidditch is fun and an exciting break from school but it's still just a game." He laughed. "Not that my youngest brother would ever believe that. Ron starts this year too. If you don't want to hear everything about the Chuddly Cannons, also known as the worst Quidditch team ever, don't get him started on Quidditch. He thinks they're the greatest."

Harry grinned. "Now _that_ sounds like great advice."

They were almost to the bookstore when Charlie noticed the time. "Shit! I have to go, I'm meeting my boss. Owl me." He waited for Tommy to nod in agreement before he rushed off.

"He's a bit odd," Harry said once the older man was gone. "At least you're reaction to him is anyway."

"He's a dragon spirit, he's drawn to me because I'm a dragon lord," Tommy explained softly. "He wouldn't understand the language or anything that obvious, he's just drawn to dragons and the like. He doesn't seem to know why he's drawn to me just as he doesn't seem to realize he was deferring to me either. That makes him fairly safe to talk with since he couldn't imagine lying to me or anything. So long as Zedd never finds out about him, he's cool."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	27. Flourish and Blotts

Note in response to the review on how Harry got his morpher - Harry became a Ranger in the prequel, 'From Dark Paths Have We Come' chapter 28. Zordon gave Harry the Power Coin while all the Rangers were trapped on the Island of Illusion, making him the White Raptor Ranger while Tommy wasn't there to complain.

888

**CHAPTER 27 - FLOURISH AND BLOTTS**

Tommy and Harry took their time in Flourish and Blotts, leisurely browsing for anything of interest and wondering further from each other than they had in any other store. Tommy was out of sight when Harry came across a small section of books on elemental magics. Thinking of the Thunder Rangers and wondering if the books on individual elements would be of use for them, Harry turned to ask Tommy, only then noticing his absence. Closing his eyes, it took less than a second to find him through the slight pull Harry always felt in his brother's presence. Glancing over the shelves, he grabbed a book titled 'Elemental Battle Magic' then hurriedly followed the call to Tommy's side. Rounding a corner, he ran into a girl who was also rushing through, carrying too many books to possibly see over. Harry stumbled but managed to catch himself from falling. The girl fell back into an oriental girl who was stretching up to get a book off the top shelf. Before the girls could hit the ground, Tommy was suddenly there, catching them both easily.

"I'm ever so sorry," the girl Harry ran into apologized as she knelt to pick up her books.

Harry knelt to help her. "No, it's my fault," he responded. "I wasn't aware enough of things."

Tommy reached up and grabbed the book the other girl was reaching for before the accident, offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said, glancing down shyly. Tommy's eyes caught on her bracelet when she accepted the book from him. He'd seen one like it before - or rather very close to it. It looked like the mark of the Third Dragon except the dragon on hers moved.

An older boy joined them, stepping rather obviously between the girl and Tommy. From the 'Grade 4' book of spells in his hands, Tommy assumed him to be around fourteen years old, his appearance was similar enough to the girl Tommy assumed him a brother or cousin.

"It's okay," the girl assured. "He helped me when that girl fell into me."

"I saw," the boy responded.

"It was no problem," Tommy said, speaking around the boy. "My brother running into the other girl started the whole issue. Tommy Oliver." He offered her his hand, causing the boy to glare at him.

The girl hesitantly took it. "Su Li. This is my brother, Sheng."

Tommy offered his hand to Sheng Li next, only smiling when the boy only glared at him harder. "Are you by any chance related to Lee Wang-Lung of New York?"

Harry glanced up at this, then quickly grabbed the last of the fallen books and led the other girl away. The girl, who introduced herself as Hermione Granger, didn't notice the manipulation and followed him easily.

Su looked surprised. "You know our cousin?"

"Su!" Sheng berated.

"Not really," Tommy answered easily. "I know of him more than anything though I _did_ meet him a couple times while hanging with my _friend_ Ash." He stressed the word friend purposely, proclaiming them as equals. It was a subtle code, their reactions would tell him if they were part of that life or if they were just distant family.

Sheng froze for a second, easily missed if you were watching for it. Then in a soft breath he questioned, "Ash Lynx?"

"Is there another?"

"Who are you?" Sheng asked. He thought back to what he knew of Ash Lynx. The American branch of the family were all interested in the boy despite the fact he's white. Ever since he first drew the attention of the family, there hadn't been a single family meeting where the name of Ash Lynx wasn't brought forth at least once. They'd mentioned several people around Ash Lynx as well, most too old to be this boy, or of the wrong ethnic background. There was definitely no one mentioned by the name Tommy Oliver.

Tommy smiled and gave the same answer he had while in New York. "Depends on who you ask."

With those words, Sheng worked it out. "You are the one they called the Ghost. I _told them_ it sounded like you were magical."

"Rather different than around here. My brother and I will be starting at Hogwarts this year … if it's worth our time."

Sheng thought over these words, looking for all the hidden meanings. This was a great opportunity for him. The Ghost was almost legend, anything he could learn about him could increase his standing in the family though what he'd tell his family would be determined by whatever relationship grew between them. If they were no more than acquaintances, he would share as much as gave him more power. As allies, there would be both more known and much less shared with the others. If they became friends however … Sheng Li stood strong with his friends, he would never share anything more than his friends wished. There were other possibilities, Sheng couldn't help but think as his eyes roved over Tommy's form, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Those things might be possible in the future but only based upon whatever they built now. Tommy was just starting Hogwarts, was just eleven years old, Sheng reminded himself.

"You will be in Su's year," Sheng said. "I have no doubt Su will be in Ravenclaw as I am. Should you be in our House, we would be honored if you allowed us to show you our school."

"And if I'm in another House?"

"Scheduling would be more complicated however the offer remains. I believe I can help you find that which is worth your time." Sheng turned to the shelves, picked out a couple nearby titles which he offered to Tommy. Tommy accepted the books with a small smirk. Without another word, the two boys drifted down the aisles together, Sheng taking great care in what books he suggested to the mystery beside him.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	28. Introspective

**CHAPTER 28 - INTROSPECTIVE**

Angela glanced up at the Youth Center door as it opened, hoping her friend had finally arrived. Seeing instead Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim and Zack enter, she seriously considered sneaking out the back. She turned her back on them but saw out of the corner of her eye as Zack took notice of her presence. _Here it comes,_ she complained silently. _Zack Taylor and his never ending need to show off! Can't he ever get it through his thick head I don't like him? Really. Who would ever fall for such obvious garbage as … _

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as she watched him walk passed her without so much as a word. _What? I'm I not worth his time now? What are they doing? There's something … different about them all. Besides Billy not wearing glasses and Kim and Trini wearing pants. _

Without realizing it, she found herself straining to listen in on their conversation. For sometime the group spoke of nothing but what they'd do with the rest of their day off. _Day off of what?_ Angela wondered. Not school. Not only was it summer but that group hadn't attended any classes the end of last year though none of the teachers or their families seemed to think anything of that. The only one of them she'd seen anywhere near the school had been Tommy, and he only seemed to come in to speak to Mr. Caplin or Mrs. Applebee before leaving immediately again.

"I'd rather rent a movie than go to the theater," Billy was saying when she turned her attention back to them. "There are several decent titles we haven't seen since all this began, and that way if we are _interrupted_, we can still watch the rest later."

Kim made a face. "Yeah. Our last trip to the theater didn't turn out well. Let's _not_ draw _His_ attention to movie posters."

_What an odd thing to say,_ Angela thought. She frowned as Bulk and Skull entered the room and immediately headed towards Zack's table. There was no way Zack would pass up showing those two up, especially since Bulk and Skull couldn't stop themselves from trying to show up the others.

"Hey," Skull said as they stopped beside Jason and Kim. "Where's Tommy?"

"It's Harry's birthday," Kim answered. "They went somewhere to celebrate. Which means no training today. We were thinking of renting some movies, just taking it easy. Want to join?"

Bulk nodded. Neither he nor Skull looked surprised at the offer. "Sounds cool. If you want to avoid your base for your day off, we could watch them at my place."

The five enthusiastically agreed. Bulk and Skull sat down with the five and Ernie brought out their burgers. As they ate, they discussed what movies to watch, since the five seemed to be at the least a year behind on seeing anything new they soon discovered Bulk owned the ones they were most interested in. Finished eating, the seven teens stood and headed out. Angela watched them go in a level of shock. _That's it,_ she decided. _I fell into some kind of alternate dimension or something. That was totally not possible!_

888

Tommy and Harry sat at an outside table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, eating sundaes while Tommy read through one of the books they'd purchased. Harry was spending more time talking about the girl he met, Hermione, than eating his ice cream. Neither Tommy's continued reading nor the slight laughter he received did anything to distract him from the subject.

"I seems you'd have us go to this school so you may see the girl again, bro," Tommy said, finally laying his book aside. When Harry blushed, Tommy grinned. "Your first crush. It's cute."

"I … It's not … I don't have a _crush_!" Harry argued, blushing deeper. "It's just … she's nice. And pretty and sweet. That's all."

"As I said." Tommy suppressed a laugh at Harry's reaction. He did find Harry's reactions cute if inconceivable in any personal sense. He'd never found anyone else's crushes to be cute, though his usual dealings with others crushes were with him as the focal point which always left him feeling uneasy when it was from someone he basically trusted, worse when it was someone outside his trust. Tommy wasn't sure what to think of his own reaction to Harry's crush, though he was sure it helped that Harry was one of two people he'd trust to never force themselves on anyone. "It's alright, you know."

Harry stilled, unsure how to react. He could admit, to himself at least, that he was attracted to her. But experience told him that was wrong, or at the very least dangerous. He never experienced the worst that could happen, he knew Tommy protected him from that, but even without the personal experience he was all too aware of how dangerous physical attraction could become.

"It's not," Tommy said into the silence, startling Harry. "You're not like them."

Harry's gaze dropped to the table. He wanted to ask why Tommy could believe that so strongly for Harry yet not for himself but in truth Harry knew why. What Harry _saw_ Tommy _experienced_. That was a major difference, one Harry could only begin to comprehend now because he was a Power Ranger. As he knew the difference between watching a battle, even knowing it was his brother and friends fighting, and actually fighting the battle himself. It wasn't something that could be explained, ever. You either lived it or you didn't. It was that simple.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking up to meet Tommy's eyes once again. "I'm not them."

Tommy smiled softly before growing serious. "I know you just met her and nothing may come of this attraction," he began, causing Harry to blush once more. "But if not her, it'll be someone else. But whoever, odds are it won't be a Power Ranger. That's major. You're a Ranger, now and forever. She's not."

"I know that," Harry murmured.

"I know you do. But think about it. Think about what it means. There are things about you, about us that she won't understand. Even if you tell her who you are, there will be things you can't tell her because there are no words for it. Even if she becomes a soldier, fights in a war beside you, there will still be a major difference between our experiences as Rangers, as warriors holding such a personal and soul deep connection to the Grid, that no one outside us stands a chance of comprehending it all." Seeing Harry's pout, Tommy said, "That doesn't mean it can't work out, Har. Hell, it doesn't even mean that it isn't exactly what you'd both need. Just look at our teams. Similarities may draw you together but it's the differences, the parts that make us unique that make us stronger. You just had to _know_ that."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Like Billy's inventions and your lead."

"Like that. So this girl, she could become your strength. There's another side to it." Tommy paused. "She's not a Ranger. She's not protected by the Power. If she becomes close to you… If she's even a halfway close friend…"

Harry paled. "She's a target," he breathed.

"Then she's a target," Tommy repeated. "Then it's our job to make sure she, or anyone close to any of us, are protected. That means every Ranger knows. No secrets. We will know the extent of the relationship. There's a rule now, Har. A new one, the opposite of Zordon's. Someone gets close to you like that, we tell them. We tell them, we supply them with a communicator, we introduce them to the other Rangers. Anything else is needlessly risking them."

Harry nodded agreement with that, even if he was less than sure of sharing so much with anyone. It gave him something to think about before approaching Hermione again. He couldn't help but think it was a good thing there was a month before school started, he'd need the time to decide how he would handle the new acquaintances.

"Just be sure of them first," Tommy added. "Cause if we tell them and they're not ready to accept it …" He drifted off as a couple boys took the table beside them. He left Harry to his thoughts as he picked up the book again.

Harry sat for along while watching Tommy read while he thought on Tommy's words.

_Then she's a target,_ Tommy had so calmly repeated, like it was the most obvious thing in the 'verse. Like it never occurred to him that someone could be close without the danger of that being used against him.

_I'm no more a child than you! We come from the same thing. I __**know**__ how to survive,_ Harry remembered the words he'd thrown at Tommy so angrily because Tommy hadn't been happy to find Harry had become a Ranger. _You would rather I remained the powerless target they could so easily use against you then? How long do you really think it'd take them to decide the person closest to you was your greatest weakness?_ He'd demanded then, thrown those words at Tommy as an attack. He hadn't really believed them, he'd only spoken what he knew was Tommy's fears. Not his own, never his own. Harry never felt like being close to Tommy endangered him. Rather the opposite. He never felt safer than when he was with Tommy but even when apart, he'd assumed himself safe from it all because he was under Tommy's protection. To him, Tommy was the most powerful, the unstoppable, undefeatable protector that no one could be foolish enough to risk angering him. At that time, it hadn't even occurred to Harry that he could be in danger by joining the Rangers. It was just a given, as far as he was concerned, that Tommy would win because Tommy was his hero and heroes always win. Despite the words he'd spoken that day, he hadn't accepted the Power because he was needed. He'd done so to be closer to Tommy. He'd only wanted to share something special with his hero.

_We do not come from the same thing, Harry. I got you out of there before it could touch you…_

"I'm sorry."

Tommy looked up in surprise at the raw emotion he heard in those two softly spoken words. Harry offered him a sorrowful smile and said, "For everything. You saved me. You got me out before I could really be hurt … just not before I learned every word that could be a weapon against you. I'm sorry I said those things, I never meant them."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Harry disagreed softly. "I threw those words at you …" He shook his head, unsure how to say what needed said. "I'm sorry that I made a lifelong decision for the wrong reasons. I'm _not_ sorry to be part of the team now but … I never thought someone would try to use me against you, you know. But … Zordon did, didn't he? When he … when he offered me that choice, it's wasn't me he wanted, was it?"

Tommy met his eyes for a long moment, deciding how to answer. "He's afraid of me," he finally said. "I doubt there is much he wouldn't do to try to tie me to his side. But his reasons are no longer of any importance. Your reasons… I've seen them change. You're not playing anymore. You … and the five, you've all lost some of your innocence in this, none of you are playing anymore. I … That increases your chances at survival, everything considered, but I wish …"

"I understand," Harry said.

"I know," Tommy breathed. _I wish you didn't. But everyday of this war, every fight, every loss even when we win… You're becoming more like me everyday. I can't stop it. I want something better for you._ "Come on, Har. It's late, we should get home, after we tell Professor Snape our answer. Tomorrow, we have to break it to the others that we'll be attending a school on the opposite side of the world from them."

Harry smiled. "Then we're going to Hogwarts?"

"We're going," Tommy affirmed. But even as they teleported home that night, Tommy was unsure he'd made the right decision. So many things could go wrong, even without the added trouble of the 'famed Boy-Who-Lived' nonsense. But there was no other decision to make. Hogwarts was his best hope for giving Harry a better life.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	29. Decisions

**CHAPTER 29 - DECISIONS**

"Trigger."

The seventeen year old looked up from where he was talking with his second, watching as Connor Street and his second, Striker, walked over.

"Street," Trigger said, motioning for the two to take a seat. "Ain't seen you or your boys around anywhere for awhile. Not since that day everyone says you died and a Power Ranger brought you back."

Connor smirked. "I didn't die, I just would have without Dragon. But that never happened."

Trigger laughed. "So you don't know the identity of any Power Ranger huh?"

"_No one_ knows the Power Rangers identities. Just like no one knows that they're based outta my territory, no one knows how they show up like they do, and they ain't never had anyone outside the visible Ranger team help them out in nothing."

"Course not. So what didn't they ask you to do here, bro?"

"_Someone_ is offering you a job, since I vouched for you. What would you say to you and yours taking some shifts watching monitors in exchange for a safe place to stay. The safest place, really."

"I'd say with everything we owe that someone, we'd do it without any exchange offered. I'd also say you heard about last night."

Connor said nothing as there was no need for an answer. Trigger smiled and asked, "When and where?"

"Get your shit together and I'll-" Connor cut off as his communicator chimed. He glanced down, relaxing when he saw it was a call for a meeting. "If nothing comes up, I'll be back to take you there tonight."

888

No one said anything for a long moment after Tommy finished speaking. Finally, Jason said, "Less than a minute is better than that over an hour away school where Zordon wanted to send you. I can't say I like the idea of you being half a world away with Zedd here but we all know the trial and error method you've been having to use to learn your magic is dangerous too. After all, I don't think what you did to that candle of Rita's would be a good thing to try around … anything you wanted to survive. And we wouldn't survive you taking a month long nap and leaving us to face Zedd alone. So school's good. The Dino Team supports you."

The other Dino Rangers, remembering vividly the fear following Tommy's collapse that day, emphatically stated their agreement. The two Thunder teams watched this and, though they had no idea what Jason was referring to, the emotions showing in the original team was more than enough to make them all agree as well.

With that taken care of, Harry pulled a small box out of his bag and sat it on the table. He glanced at Tommy questioningly and Tommy nodded. Harry opened the box and pulled out another box that appeared the same size along with several scrolls which he passed out to the other Rangers.

"Turns out Harry's rich," Tommy said. "As in there's no way we could spend this in several lifetimes even if it never made a penny of interest kind of rich. So we decided that now that we have the means to do so, Rangering is a paying job. The scrolls Harry handed you detail your new accounts and how to access it and they'll keep a running balance for you as well. There's a card with it that will work like a regular credit card anywhere or you can write how much cash you want down on the scroll and it will appear in that box there. And don't argue this," he said, cutting off several of the teens before they could make a sound. "Every one of this world's military forces pays the soldiers something. We all know how battle screws up schedules so it's not like you could easily get another job somewhere. I know some of you don't need the money but you're still doing the job and deserve it. The rest of you … we've all done enough of the shit required to survive. None of us will have to do that again."

The arguments died, the Rangers opened their scrolls and began reading. The meeting over, Harry headed up to his room to rest. Tommy picked up Saoirse and teleported out.

Appearing in the canyons, Tommy set off walking with no destination in mind. It came as no surprise that when he stopped walking and paid attention to his location, he was at his usual cliff side spot. He sat down, Saoirse moved to his lap.

"This has been an exceedingly long day," he hissed softly to Saoirse. "I hate shopping. Too many people crowding around you, too many possible points of attack."

"If you hate it so much, why did you go? Harry would not complain," Saoirse pointed out.

Tommy shrugged. "He asked it. I'll enjoy reading the books we bought anyway."

After so much time living with Tommy and Harry, Saoirse had grown used to many human concepts. As such, she responded, "You spent money on books? Will you be hurt?"

"No. Turns out Harry's parents left him a fortune when they died. We'll never have to worry about money again."

"Good. Can I hunt those men that left their scent on you?"

Tommy glanced up, hoping Zedd wasn't listening at this moment. "It's over, Saoirse, just forget it," he finally said before changing the subject. "I've found someone to help me learn magic without having to leave Earth. You and Harry will come with me."

Saoirse said nothing to this statement and they fell silent, both enjoying the quiet and lack of others.

888

Lord Zedd leaned back in his newly recreated throne thinking of what he'd just heard. Tommy was planning to learn magic from someone currently on Earth. Zedd hadn't heard of any others anywhere near this world, yet it wasn't unthinkable that a lone being had chosen to disappear to such a world and managed to hide his presence. If Tommy had met this being today, it would also explain why Zedd had been unable to find the young warrior until now. Zedd had no doubt that he could break such a protection and find this teacher if he wished. Or he could take advantage of Tommy's current isolation and bring the boy here before he could leave.

Zedd watched as Tommy fell asleep still in the canyons, his snake familiar growing more alert, guarding the boy against any dangers. _The perfect protection for the child, _Zedd thought. _A protector that is completely loyal to the boy, lethal against most species, and biologically incapable of resisting me._

Turning his thoughts back to the idea of Tommy's training, he thought, _I could easily stop the training from taking place yet if I do so, that will only mean I must start with the basics. I see no harm in letting another handle the rather onerous parts so I may concentrate on the more important aspects once I do claim him. With or without such training, the ending is foreordained. An increase in his knowledge only makes it all more interesting._ He stood, headed to his quarters. _I should test him perhaps a month or two into his training._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	30. Sorting

**CHAPTER 30 - SORTING**

After a long discussion, Tommy and Harry decided against leaving the hours earlier that would be required to ride the train to Hogwarts. Instead, using the espionage skills of the Thunder Line, Tommy teleported them to Hogsmeade Station just as the students were disembarking, not a single person noticed anything out of the ordinary. When a large man that could only be the half-giant groundskeeper Snape had mentioned called for first years, they easily fell into step with the others. Su Li saw them and smiled as she hurried to their sides.

"Tommy," Su said, rather hesitant as she was unsure if such familiarity would be allowed.

Tommy smiled gently. "Hello, Su." He offered his hand to assist her into the boat.

"We had hoped to find you on the train. When we didn't, we feared … it wasn't worth your time."

"Nothing of the sort," Tommy responded. Reaching the shore, Tommy once again offered her his hand. "I found the books your brother suggested to be interesting. We look forward to getting to know both you and your brother."

They soon found themselves in the Great Hall, being sorted by a talking hat.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called and Harry perked up, watching as he friend take a deep breath before marching up and slamming the hat on her head. A moment passed then the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor cheered. Harry also cheered loudly, he smiled as he met Hermione's eyes as she walked towards her table. Hermione returned the smile.

Several more followed before Su Li was called, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw as expected. Tommy and Harry nodded to her as she made her way to sit beside her older brother.

Professor McGonagall called several more before stopping, staring at the list. She looked to the head table where the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat, the old man easily recognizable from Snape's description with the long white beard and neon robes. She looked down at the list once more then stood straight and announced, "Oliver, Harry."

Harry started forward but stopped suddenly as she continued, "The _legal alias_ of _Harry Potter_."

Silence fell over the Great Hall as everyone stared at Harry in shock and Harry stared at McGonagall in disgust before turning to Tommy in silent question. Tommy stepped forward, Power swirling around him in visible anger.

"You are the most foolish and idiotic _professor_ I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Tommy hissed, glaring fire at McGonagall. "It's clear that the even the _obvious_ fact that introducing anyone in this world as Harry Potter would be detrimental if one wished him to be able to concentrate on his education here."

McGonagall looked taken aback. She'd never seen such an aura of Power before. Dumbledore stood from the head table and said, "Now child, Minerva is only doing as I suggested. I see no reason for young Harry to hide himself when the world so obviously…"

"Needs a dose of reality, while certain old men need to learn I will not allow anyone to use my brother simply because he didn't die as a baby." Tommy turned to Harry. "Harry, do you still wish to attend this school, despite this?"

Harry didn't respond for a long moment. "You're glowing, Tommy," he said instead of answering.

Tommy took a moment to center himself, slowing drawing his Power back within himself until the aura was no longer visible. As he did this, the thunderstorm that had been warring in the charmed sky died out, leaving clear skies behind. Everyone in the hall looked to the sky in shock, only then realizing Tommy's anger had so effected the weather. Even Tommy was surprised at that, though he knew it was connected to him being master of the Thunder line, nothing like that had happened before.

"Well?" Tommy questioned, calmly now.

"Even with this, I still believe it's the best option. Besides, bro, anyone would be insane to mess with me. You'd never let them get away with it, nor would I," Harry stated.

"Alright. We'll stick around for now. The glamour's no longer useful though." Tommy waved his hand towards Harry and the glamour fell. The staff and students alike gasped in shock at this casual show of wandless magic. "Know this," Tommy stated, his fern green eyes meeting Dumbledore's. "You chose to reveal my brother like this, any trouble he has because of this will be returned to you tenfold."

Harry walked up to the sorting hat. As he put it on, he thought about everything he and Tommy had discussed on the different houses, and he thought about Hermione. Despite every reason they'd said, he found himself begging silently, "Please, please put me in Gryffindor."

The hat called out Gryffindor. Three houses cheered, several of the professors did as well, Dumbledore seemed relieved at this. Professor Snape, along with all of Slytherin House, watched Tommy for his reaction but he let nothing show.

McGonagall looked rather relieved at his placement as well, as it had yet to occur to her that Harry Potter's safety was now her responsibility and that meant she would often have to deal with his rather protective brother, especially if she should fail in any way. Returning to the list, she sighed before calling out, "Oliver, Tommy."

Tommy walked up to her and softly stated, "You shouldn't follow anyone so blindly, ma'am, not when blind obedience endangers a child." He picked up the sorting hat and put it on. Somehow, no one was surprised when the hat called out, "Slytherin!" What was surprising to many was that not only Sytherin clapped for him, Su and Sheng Li of Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and Fred and George Weasley of Gryffindor all cheered loudly. Tommy had met all but the twins, though he placed them easily enough from Charlie Weasley's descriptions. He wondered if they cheered him because of something Charlie said to them or something else.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	31. Breakfast

**CHAPTER 31 - BREAKFAST**

Silence fell over the Slytherin table when Tommy arrived to breakfast the next morning. One of the other first year boys saw the lack of seating remaining and shifted over, giving Tommy room at the end of the bench. Tommy nodded in thanks as he took his seat and silently served himself under the watchful eyes of his entire house. This didn't bother Tommy though, he could feel they were trying to get a measure of him before making any move. After all, the only things they knew about him right now was that he called Harry his brother, he was protective of Harry and willing to challenge anyone that threatened them, and he had enough power for his moods to effect the weather. If he was in their position, he'd want to learn more about that person before approaching if at all possible.

Near the end of breakfast, the four heads of house started passing out schedules to their tables. McGonagall started with her first years, as soon as Harry had his schedule he rushed to the Slytherin table and took a seat beside Tommy.

"It's quiet here," Harry commented, pouting slightly. "I don't think they know how to be quiet in Gryffindor."

Tommy smirked. "Should have stayed with the plan then, bro, instead of begging the hat to put you in the same house as the cute girl."

Harry blushed. "That's not … I mean, she's nice and smart and … uh, anyway, the others keep gaping at me. Some of them even asked me for my fucking autograph. And they like expect me to be some superhero which in their minds seems to translate to Quidditch! They're pissing me off!"

"Really, I couldn't tell," Tommy drawled, humor dancing in his Columbia blue eyes. "Don't hold it all inside like that, Har."

"Funny, Dragon. - Oh yeah, Charlie understated his little brother's obsession with that pathetic team. He's spend the whole morning talking about them, quoting the loss statistics and _so fucking sure_ they'll win _this year_. But there is one other boy in my year that seems okay. Neville. He's quite, kind of shy, but seems honest and nice when he does speak. So I was thinking about the new rule. I was thinking the two of them."

Knowing Harry meant the girl, Tommy still responded, "Neville and Ron?"

"Powers, no! Nev and Hermione!" Harry corrected quickly before he realized Tommy was picking on him.

Tommy laughed softly. "Know them more than a few hours before making that kind of decision, bro. We'll talk about it at the end of the week."

"So you meet anyone interesting?" Harry asked, smirking.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "No one in this house has worked up to talking in my presence yet, let alone actually talking to me. I believe my 'introduction' might have left …"

"Half the school in total awe of you and the rest terrified?" Harry finished for him.

"Basically. What's your impression so far of the older years in your house?"

"Stalkerish? I think it's almost a 'Boy-Who-Lived fan club' there, it's pathetic. Half the seventh years asked me for an autograph and some of them even asked me to help them with defense. Since they don't know shit about me, not even as much as the average person back home, you _know_ they weren't asking about our specialty. They're asking some storybook character. We really need to get those lawsuits going."

"They're filed, but it's not a miracle drug, bro. What about Charlie's twin brothers? Fred and George."

"Not so bad. They did ask my autograph but not seriously. They were making fun of the others. They cheered your sorting here… Which you totally know 'cause that was majorly obvious," Harry added. "They're pranksters like Charlie said but I think he was right about how much potential they have as well. If given something worthwhile that would interest them… You could make something of them. Hell, you made something of Bulk and Skull, they'd be easy."

"Bulk and Skull made something of themselves."

"Whatever. Anyway, they _are_ pranksters so if you don't talk to them, you'll probably end up hurting them when they try something stupid on you."

Snape handed Tommy his schedule. "It would be advantageous if you could convince those two there is more to life than their pranks. While I would doubt anyone else's ability to do so, you have a talent for … expanding horizons." Snape sent a warning look to students in his house that reacted with visible shock to this.

"Everyone out of classes by four?"

"Except fifth and seventh years, yes."

"Alright. Har, training starts at four thirty by the lake. Invite Fred and George to join us, along with anyone that might apply to the new rule. Stop by the Hufflepuff table on your way back and invite Cedric as well. I'll talk to the Li's."

Harry nodded and, since breakfast was almost over, stood. "Right. Where's Saoirse ?"

Tommy hissed softly, causing half his housemates to gasp in shock. Awe filled their eyes when Saoirse slithered out of Tommy's robes. Harry reached over and gently petted Saoirse's head. "See you at lunch, bro," Harry said as he walked off.

Once Harry moved, several Ravenclaws saw Saoirse and whispers broke out. By the time Harry finished speaking to Cedric and rejoined his housemates, the whole student body was aware of Saoirse's existence, though only the Slytherins had heard Tommy's use of parseltongue - and none had recognized Saoirse's poisonous nature.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	32. Professor Quirrell

**CHAPTER 32 - QUIRRELL **

There were over a hundred staircases at Hogwarts, very few of which acted at all normal. Luckily for Harry, Neville and Hermione, Cedric's first class wasn't far from theirs and gladly showed them the way while explaining them and many other eccentricities of the castle. Cedric left them outside the Charms classroom.

Professor Flitwick was of small stature that highlighted his goblin heritage. To even see over his desk, he had stood on a pile of books. At the start of class he took roll call, when he reached Harry, he let out an excited squeak and fell out of sight. Most the class laughed but Harry just calmly reminded him, "It's Harry Oliver, sir."

It took a moment for Flitwick to regain his place, longer to regain order, but once he finished roll call and began the lecture, his baring was very professional.

"Welcome everyone. Now, before I can begin to teach you any charms, we must first know what is a charm and how does this differ from what you will learn in, say, Defense or Transfiguration," Flitwick began his lecture. "Charms are a type of spell concerned with enchanting an object or person to behave in a way that isn't normal for them, yet does not actually change the object or person. Transfiguration changes the inherent nature of the object. Defense focuses on jinxes, curses, and hexes. You will also learn that many of the charms you will learn here can be useful in defense, and I tended to work rather closely with past Defense Professors on lesson plans. Don't be surprised if you find yourself called upon to use a charm I've taught you during your Defense lessons.

"Now, who can tell me the most important aspects of casting a spell? Miss Granger?"

"Pronunciation and wand movement, sir."

"Both are very important, yes," Flitwick agreed. "Five points, Miss Granger. But there is one more that is even more important. Mr. Po... Oliver?"

"Will, or intention anyway," Harry responded.

"Precisely, Mr. Potter. Oliver. Five points. The words and wand movements are to focus our will on our intentions. You can use perfect pronunciation and wand movements, it is nothing without the intention behind it. That is one reason why it is important to always know what a spell is meant to do before casting it. While you can receive adequate results from most basic spells simply by performing to correct wand movements and using the correct pronunciation without knowing the theory behind the spell, your results will always be better and easier with a true understanding. Also, the more advanced the spell, the less likely you are to have any success at casting without that understanding. You will also find that if the intent behind a spell is in direct conflict to your will, you will not be able to cast the spell. For example, if the intent of a spell is to cause harm and you are fundamentally against that, even if you try to cast in a fit of emotion, it will not work for you. Conversely, if you truly wish someone only harm and yet you try to protect them by casting a shield charm you've used uncountable times in your own defense, it will still fail over your lack of will.

"Now that I've given you something to think about, we will practice a simple color changing charm today. This is a good introductory charm as all you have to do is tap the object you wish to change, think of the color you want, and say Reformabit Hutesium." Professor Flitwick waved his wand and blocks of wood floated out of a cabinet and one landed before each student.

'Sounds easy enough,' Harry thought as he lifted his wand and tapped the wood block. "Reformabit Hutesium," he whispered without truly thinking about it, his mind more on Flitwick's lecture and comparing it to they styles he'd learned as a Ranger. His block turned white, matching his Ranger colors. So did his desk, Hermione and Neville's blocks and desks, the floor around them, their robes... Their hair. Hermione and Neville were looking at him in shock. Harry did his best not to even smile at how humorous they looked with white hair. "Oops?"

Hermione laughed, Neville and then Harry followed. Soon the whole classroom filled with laughter. Professor Flitwick came over and cancelled the charm, returning them to normal and quieted the room. Once everyone else had returned to their work, Flitwick told Harry, "It seems you will need to work on limiting your spellwork, Mr. Oliver."

Harry smiled, mostly at Flitwick getting his name right this time. "Sorry sir. I was thinking more on your lecture than the actual spell, just pictured the color instead of what I wanted that color."

"It is always good when someone can see their own mistakes. Do try again."

Harry focused this time and turned the block of wood, and only the wood, white.

"Well done, Mr. Oliver. Five points to Gryffindor. Do try other colors for the rest of class."

Harry made a face once Professor Flitwick turned away. He knew any other color would be more difficult for him since all Rangers was so connected to their own color.

Hermione got hers on her second try, turning her block a bright green.

"Hey, great job, Hermione," Harry said when he saw this. Hermione blushed as she looked into Harry's sincere green eyes - the same exact shade of green she'd just accomplished. After a few more tries, Harry managed the green of Tommy's armor. Seeing Neville still having trouble, Harry said, "Neville, what's your favorite color?"

"Favorite... I don't know," Neville responded.

"What's your favorite place to be then? Where you feel safest, the most comfortable."

"The greenhouses," Neville answered without hesitation this time.

Professor Flitwick looked over, started to call them on talking but stopped when Harry met his eyes and winked at him. Harry said, "Cool. You have a favorite spot in there, or favorite plant?"

"I like them all. But I planted belladonna last. This was the first year I got to see it bloom, and the black berries it produces. It came out so good, the apothecary is buying from us!"

Harry interrupted the description. "Can you picture those berries now, Nev? That deep, shiny black?"

Neville looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. At Harry's prompting, he took his wand and tapped his block. "Reformabit Hutesium," he said, speaking the words with confidence for the first time. The block turned glossy black. "Yes! I did it!"

"You did. Congrats, Nev."

"Thanks to you. You're a good teacher."

Harry smiled. Thinking of Tommy, he said, "I learned from the best."

"That's all for today," Professor Flitwick said, drawing everyone's attention. "Read chapter one and a scroll on the different color changing charms."

As they left the classroom, Neville asked, "What's next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered.

Harry said, "Cedric said it's this way."

They quickly found the classroom and claimed their seats together. Harry was rather disappointed when Professor Quirrell began the lesson. Not only was it difficult to follow his stammering speech, that was obviously faked, the man wasn't even saying anything worthwhile. Instead, he was going on about how this would be his first year teaching defense and how he'd taught 'Muggle Studies' for years beforehand. He spent the rest of the class explaining what he used to teach!

Harry sighed in annoyance. Quirrell turned and met Harry's eyes, and Harry felt an immense stab of pain in his head. Not showing any sign of the pain, Harry shifted his gaze to break the eye contact, knowing enough from Rangering and mage studies to know eye contact increased power in many magics. The pain lost intensity but didn't fade away for the remainder of class. Harry remained silent for the rest of class.

"That was ... an interesting insight on the wizarding world's ideas of muggle life," Hermione said as the headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"His class was worthless," Harry murmured. "Don't ever meet his eyes."

Neville and Hermione stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"There's something _wrong_ there," Harry warned seriously. "Just don't meet his eyes and don't every be alone with him."

Neville took in Harry's serious demeanor and immediately agreed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Harry," Hermione began. "Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't let him work here if he wasn't perfectly safe."

"He's not fine, he's not safe. I know. The Headmaster is just as human and as fallible as anyone else, Hermione. Even if he has the best of intentions, he can miss something just as easily as anyone else. Perhaps easier, if he's as convinced of his superiority as the authors seem to be."

When Hermione started to argue more, Harry smiled and said, "Please, Hermione? Even if I'm wrong, it won't hurt anything to be careful."

"Well, that's true. I'll be careful," she agreed, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


	33. Assignments

Note - Sorry for the delay in updating anything. I was in an accident, and my hand was more damaged than first hoped. I ended up having surgery on it and can't use it yet. Typed this in one handed so it might have more mistakes than usual.

**CHAPTER 33 - ASSIGNMENTS**

Connor and Striker met Trigger and his boys in an alley that connected their territories. "Everyone here?" Connor asked after greetings. Receiving an affirmative, he motioned for them to follow. "Dragon said to apologize for the delay."

Trigger waved it off, though he would have been beyond pissed if it'd been anyone besides his personal hero that had put him off like that. The Green Ranger could get by with almost anything after how he'd saved Trigger's little brother. "Can you say what was up? Nothing made the news."

"Dragon's gone off to learn magic. Apparently, the trail and error method is dangerous. We spent the month setting up contact procedures and training schedules and all."

They stopped beside a newly renovated warehouse building, Connor and Striker stared intently at the ground until they saw the faint hint on the line marking the edge of the wards. They stepped one foot over the line, one outside the ward, then motioned for Trigger and his boys to walk between them.

"Once you're inside, we can add you to the wards and you can enter like there's nothing there," Connor assured.

Trigger gave him a look but didn't say anything as he walked in. It had been months since Connor met Dragon, perhaps after awhile such things started to seem ordinary.

Connor pointed out the rooms set aside for Trigger's boys as they passed but didn't slow down until he met up with one of the younger boys from his set who was waiting in front of a closed door. At Connor's nod, the boy opened the door and made a chopping motion through the doorway before stepping aside to let them in. He made another motion once everyone was inside then moved to sit at the table at the side of the room.

"The central control room, therefore the extra security," Connor said. "Not everyone allowed in the building is allowed in here by themselves."

Trigger shook his head and repeated, "Extra security. Of a kid waving his hands through the air?"

Connor just smirked in response as he turned to the one currently running the room. "Trini. I'd thought it was Kim's shift."

"We switched. There's a big sale at the mall and she convinced Dragon's girls to go shopping with her."

"You didn't want to go too?" he questioned, knowing Trini enjoyed shopping. "One of the boys could cover."

Trini laughed. "I may love shopping, but Kim at a mall sale with basically unlimited funds is worse than _anything_ Rita or Zedd has _ever_ sent against us. No, I'll stick to nice safe interplanetary battles instead. - I take it this is Trigger?" She bowed her head slightly at his affirmative. "Trini Kwan, Yellow Sabre-toothed Tiger Dino Ranger of the Power Rangers of Earth."

Trigger gaped at her until Connor gave his shoulder a slight push to bring him back to himself. He bowed to her, copying her move, his boys copied him. "It's an honor to meet you. I can't believe I'm meeting a Power Ranger."

Trini grinned. "We tend to hang around here, this being Power Ranger Central and all."

Trigger felt himself blush. "Yeah. 'Course."

Trini glanced at the clock. "Well, I've gotta meet my parents for dinner. I'll leave it to you, Phoenix."

Trigger watched her leave then turned back to Connor. "Where'd Phoenix come from?"

"That gets into the major secrets," Connor responded. "All Ranger info is secret, of course, but Lord Zedd-"

Striker explained at the many confused looks, "That's the ruler of the empire behind all the attacks."

Connor gave Striker a look but continued, "Lord Zedd knows who Dragon's Rangers are, as do a small number of teachers, friends and family. You could stand in the middle of the park or a crowded restaurant and talk about Trini being the Yellow Ranger. Cause of a magical ward that Dragon set up, no human that's not already in the know would take notice. The aliens might be able to see through that ward though so the info they don't already know can't be talked about outside this building. The roof of the building does count as outside," Connor added with a pointed look to Justin who just shrugged.

"I just did that once and Dragon cut me off. I'd thought the wards covered the whole building," Justin responded.

"That's a hell of a lot of words, Connor," Trigger commented. "What does any of that have to do with her calling you Phoenix?"

"We're Power Rangers."

"What?! - You're shitting me."

"Thunder Rangers, specifically, a Power that specializes in espionage. I'm the Red Phoenix Thunder Ranger."

Trigger and his boys gaped at him, shocked silent. Connor gave them a moment to take that in then started talking, briefly describing the Ranger teams and going into detail on what Trigger and his boys needed to do.

888

Scorpina entered the throne room and knelt before her lord.

"Rise," Lord Zedd said as he waved his hand, magically sealing the room.

She did so, a mixture of curiosity and excitement filling her. The only others present were two Wraiths, as all the most important missions she'd been assigned began.

"I have a special assignment for you," Zedd began. "You are to go to Earth in the form of a human teenager - glamoured and shielded so as to not be recognizable. You will start in a town a distance from Angel Grove. With my Wraiths acting the part of your parents, you are to take the next two months to learn everything you can about human teenagers. At the end of that two months, your 'family' is to move to Angel Grove by human means. You will then to work your way into the group my Tomi is building around himself."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review.


End file.
